


Caught in a Riptide

by FlutteringPhalanges



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Agatha takes care of young Zoe, Blood, Blood and Injury, Comedic Moments, Count Dracula - Freeform, Dracula Freeform, Dracula Modern AU, Dragatha, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Oral Sex, Sex, Violence, Zoe Van Helsing - Freeform, agatha van helsing - Freeform, kid zoe, sex in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutteringPhalanges/pseuds/FlutteringPhalanges
Summary: After the infamous Count Dracula is discovered and taken into custody by the Jonathan Harker Foundation, former nun and now guardian to her young niece, Zoe, Agatha Van Helsing is tasked with keeping tabs on the vampire after a mishap leads to his release into modern day society. Can Agatha remain levelheaded, or will fate turn her onto a new path?
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 127
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Dracula fandom again! It's me, ya gal, who has way too many story ideas in her head. Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this one! This first chapter is very heavy on backstory so I promise future chapters won't be like that. I just wanted to set the scene. Alright, here we go! -Jen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover created by the amazing Mitsukatsu on Tumblr! Thank you so much for making such a lovely piece!

__

_Theology. Quite an expansive, intriguing study that, like a tree, holds many branches. Biblical, Systemic, Practical, all subjects that have been delved into for centuries. Perhaps one of the more fascinating topics centers around Renaissance theology-more importantly, the possibility of a love bond between man and demon. Outwardly, the aspect of falling in love with something deemed evil is seemingly preposterous. But can a singular trait be forced upon another? At what point can romance, love, conquer these barriers? Is it possible to find humanity in such dark things? These questions must be kept in mind as two unlikely paths cross, testing these uncertain waters. A riptide._

Agatha set down a plate of eggs and bacon onto the table. It was early in the morning-a school day, and getting her niece ready and out the door in time to drop her off before heading into work was a task in itself.

For nearly three years, Zoe had remained under her care. It had been a tragic car accident that took the lives of her brother and sister-in-law, and seeing as they had no other family, Agatha left St. Mary's Convent to take in the seven year old. There were no regrets to be held. The woman dearly loved the child. But returning to society and seeking out a new job had been difficult. That was, until she found the Jonathan Harker Foundation. Or rather, they found her.

"Zoe," she called out, pouring a glass of orange juice. "Come on, we can't afford being late again today."

"I'm hurrying, Aunt Aggie," chirped a voice down the hall. "I was getting dressed!"

A small girl skidded into the kitchen, her mismatched socks causing her to nearly glide into the counter. Agatha grabbed her just in time, the drink in her hand dangerously close to sloshing onto the floor. Zoe peered up at her aunt with bright, blue eyes and a toothy grin. Her hair, the same shade of chestnut brown as her aunt's, still tousled from sleep.

"Were you planning to go into school today with your hair like that?" Zoe merely shrugged, sitting down happily to her breakfast. Agatha snorted softly, her mouth curving into a small smile. "Well, start eating and I'll grab a brush. "We don't want people to think you live in a zoo, yes?"

"I wanna live in a zoo," the child replied, biting into a piece of bacon. "I like animals!"

"Then perhaps we can get a dog one day," the woman chuckled, booping the girl on the nose. "Now finish your food so we can get on the road."

The Van Helsing surname held quite a history to it, the most notable member Abraham Van Helsing. The man was a well accomplished doctor, respected by all who knew him. However, Abraham's interests extended far past the average medical background. In particular, his study and expertise on vampirism. On the infamous Count Dracula of Transylvania.

The legend had been passed down from generation to generation. Tales recounted of the dangerous beast. Yet, as time wore on, the words had become a mere myth. Silly stories meant to scare a child into being good. Nevertheless, Agatha found them truly fascinating. Memorizing. And even the slightest idea that they were possibly true sparked a flame within her.

For those reasons alone, Agatha found herself taking the three vows of a nun and joining St. Mary's Convent. A thirst to learn more by combining her own knowledge and the teachings of Christianity. If her great, great grandfather was correct, then her efforts would not be in vain. That she wouldn't seem so air-headed as her brother had claimed from the beginning when she invested everything into proving Abraham's legacy.

It was only years later that she finally found the one thing that tied the loose ends. The Jonathan Harker Foundation. The very institution that was right under her nose. An organization that shared the same ideals to her cause. If only she had learned about the mysterious medical facility with an underground secret from the start, how different things might've been.

Agatha pulled up to the curb in front of the primary school watching as other children hopped out of their cars and headed towards the main entrance like a school of fish. In her rear view mirror, she caught sight of Zoe freeing herself from the confines of her seat belt, humming a nonsensical tune she'd just come up with.

"Do you have your backpack?" Her aunt inquired as the little girl swung it over her shoulders. "Lunch box?"

"Mhm," Zoe nodded, gripping the fabric handle of the floral decorated bag. "I made sure not to forget anything this time!"

"Good girl," Agatha smiled. She really didn't want to have to rush out of another meeting due to a call from the school that she'd forgotten to bring her food. "Kisses." Zoe gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Remember Mrs. Avery will be picking you up today."

"But I don't want to go to Mrs. Avery's," the girl whined. "She makes me watch _The Price is Right_ and it's so boring!"

"Maybe she'll have cookies," the woman replied. "You like her cookies."

"I guess," Zoe answered, letting out a long, dramatic sigh. "You won't forget to pick me up?"

"I promise as soon as I get off, I will head straight over there," Agatha said with a smile. "Before dinner. I'll make something nice. Say...pizza?"

The young girl seemed to perk up a bit. "Okay!"

"Now run along, I'll see you later," she said as the child opened the car door. "I love you."

"Love you too!" Zoe called out as she exited the car. "Don't forget me!"

Forget. The more Agatha thought about it, the more it stung. Zoe had only just turned four when her parents died. She, of course, had still been in Budapest at the time, unaware until a few days later when someone finally contacted her. Apparently the girl had been in nursery school when the wreck happened. She'd watched all of the other children go home, confused as to where her mother and father were. Hours she spent there, waiting to be picked up. Believing that perhaps her they had forgotten her. Abandoned her. Zoe had been forced to learn about death early on. Something no child should ever have to face.

It had been rough, those first few months together. She and Zoe hadn't exactly been well acquainted, seeing as the former nun lived in Budapest while she called England home. Agatha didn't have a lot of experience with children and it showed in the beginning. Things were awkward. She didn't know popular shows, toys, activities, but she tried her damnedest. For Zoe. And with time and the compassion she held, the two eventually grew very close. After all, they were the only family each other had.

The parking lot outside of the institution was semi filled as Agatha, finding her usual shady spot, fished her identification badge out of her purse. She frowned at the photo on the key card, noting how ridiculous wide and unnatural her smile was. Why couldn't she ever get a decent picture right? Shaking her head, she exited the vehicle and headed inside.

"Good morning, Joe," Agatha smiled, nodding her head. "Ted."

The two lobby guards looked up from their hot drinks, their attention turning to the woman. Things had been slow, relatively speaking. Not much excitement had happened since Agatha became a part of the Foundation. Which, she supposed, in a way was good. But she craved true confirmation of Dracula's existence. A need to have real, physical evidence on top of everything she'd gathered from her own exploration.

The long stretch of hallway leading through the locked doors and into the belly of the building was rather bare. Except for a single portrait-that of Jonathan Harker. He had a kind face, soft expression that was welcoming. And yet, each time she came across it and gave it a hard stare, something didn't sit right. A strange, unsettling feeling that despite the friendliness of it was almost off putting.

"Agatha!"

Just as the former nun began to slide her card through the reader, a young man hurried up to her. Dr. Jack Seward. He, like her, had been hired around the same time by the Foundation. Fresh out of medical school, Jack was a brilliant man paired with a caring heart. She thought very fondly of him, almost as if he were a younger brother.

"Hello, Jack," she greeted. "I thought you were taking the day off today. Weren't you supposed to visit an old friend…" she paused. "Lucy was it?"

The man visibly flinched and Agatha was momentarily taken aback. Had she said something wrong? Before she could ask, or rather, apologize, another researcher came bursting through the set of doors. Very winded. Very excited. Meg.

"Oh, thank god," she panted. "You're finally here!"

"I didn't think I was running late," the former nun replied almost hesitantly, glancing over at Jack. "Did we have a meeting or…"

"No," Meg waved her hand, shaking her head. "No, we found something! Off of the mainland!" The researcher's smile was wide, a look of excitement that one does not usually see that early in the morning. "They sent out a team! They found it, Agatha!"

"Found what exactly?" She still wasn't quite following the other woman. "What did they find, Meg?"

"The Demeter! The wreckage! We bloody found it!"

For well over a century, The Harker Foundation had been searching for the vessel. It was believed, as a few survivors claimed, that Count Dracula had been one of the passengers onboard the ship set for England. But disaster struck, and mayhem with it, and the boat never made it to port. No one had known of its final location. Until now.

"What?!" Agatha asked in disbelief. "Are you-are they quite sure?!"

"It bloody says _The Demeter_ on the side of it," Meg laughed. "I don't know what else it could be!"

She might as well have been a child on Christmas morning. Finally something. Evidence. A missing puzzle piece to it all. Someone was laughing and it took Agatha a moment to realize the noise was coming from her.

"What else have they found?! Any indication of Count Dracula? Are you currently in contact with them?" Agatha began to bombard the poor woman with questions. "Is Bloxham out there?"

"It's been over thirty minutes since they last radioed in," Meg responded. "Bloxham says they don't exactly know the extent of it. But they've begun to put markers down. The news is calling for a storm, so we might be forced to come in early and return tomorrow."

A storm. One hundred and twenty three years since The Demeter disaster and they were going to let a bloody storm step in their way of searching? The corners of Agatha's mouth twitched into a frown and suddenly she found herself wishing she was out there along with them. Her impatience was not allowing her to rationally consider the safety of it all. What exactly did the ship hold? And more importantly, where was Dracula?

"I want to be kept updated," she finally said, in the same firm voice she used to scold Zoe. "If anything happens, even the most minute detail, I want to be made aware."

Meg gave her a nod. "I'll keep you posted," she promised.

"Thank you," Agatha smiled, turning to Jack. "I suppose this is one for the books."

As the day wore on, the former nun's restlessness only grew as she anxiously awaited for any word from Bloxham and the rest of the crew. To distract herself, she tried to focus on her notes. It didn't help much, but at least it was something. Glancing at the clock, she was surprised to see it was nearly time for her to pick Zoe up. As much as she didn't want to go, she knew she must.

"Please keep me posted," Agatha said, gathering all of her things from off her desk. "I don't care if it's the middle of the night, wake me up."

"They'll be coming back in soon enough," Jack said, grabbing her key card before it fell to the floor. "I'm sure you won't miss anything."

"Nevertheless, I want to be in the loop," she replied, exhaling as she adjusted her belongings in her arms. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jack. Hopefully we'll have something."

Not in a million years would she have believed that her research on Count Dracula would've gone this far. Upon moving to England with Zoe, she wasn't quite sure what to expect until the day she received the life altering phone call. Evidently, it wasn't just Abraham Van Helsing who'd been hellbent on studying Count Dracula. Even more surprising was that he was at least aware of the construction of the institution and its purpose.

Bloxham had been the one to reach out to Agatha expressing her condolences. It was clear, though, that her intentions went further than mere well wishes. According to the head researcher, the Foundation had first contacted her brother, who immediately turned them down. He'd never believed in the existence of vampires and found the institution just as absurd as his sister. It was only when the former nun agreed to a position, that the Harker Foundation finally had a Van Helsing heir.

Agatha walked up to the front door of the tiny, blue house and wrapped three times. Almost immediately, it swung open and Zoe through her arms around her aunt's waist. She acted as if she hadn't seen the woman in years, much less a few hours. Old Mrs. Avery had just made it to the door by the time the little girl had grabbed her belongings.

"Aunt Aggie, I missed you," she exclaimed. "You didn't forget me!"

"I'd never forget you," Agatha smiled, patting the top of her head. "Were you good for Mrs. Avery?"

"She was very well behaved," the older woman smiled. "Why, we five episodes of _The Price is Right_ together! I've never met someone who enjoyed it as much as I do."

"There were cookies," Zoe explained. "Can we go?"

"Tell Mrs. Avery thank you first," the former nun instructed, giving the other woman a smile. "Thank you, Jane."

"Of course. Anytime, Agatha," Mrs. Avery replied. "She's always a joy to have."

Zoe sang loudly, and off key to a pop song in the back seat as Agatha drove them home. At least she seemed to be in a pretty good mood. By the time she started dinner, the sun had already begun to set over the horizon.

"James Hopkins blew milk out of his nose today," her niece informed her as Agatha set a plate in front of her. "It was pretty cool. But then he got in trouble."

"Well I certainly hope you won't try doing the same," she exhaled, joining her at the table. "Did anything else happen today?"

"Hm…" Zoe pondered. "I painted in art!"

"Oh? What did you paint?"

"A toad," she answered, taking a bite out of her pizza. "I glued googly eyes to it."

Just as Agatha opened her mouth to reply, her cell phone rang. Excusing herself, she stood up and retrieved the device from where it sat on the counter. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw the name on the screen. Jack Seward.

"Jack?"

 _"Zoe,"_ came the voice on the other line. _"They found him. They found Count Dracula."_


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's good to be back writing this story! And such a long chapter too! Thank you as always for such the lovely feedback you leave! I hope you enjoy it! -Jen

Zoe watched her aunt through the rear view mirror as she sat in the backseat with a pout. This wasn't what she'd envisioned her night to look like. Sure, there had been pizza, but cuddling up with Agatha enjoying a Disney movie was a more ideal choice. Nevertheless she remained rather quiet as her guardian veered down the road and towards The Foundation.

"I'm sorry to drag you along." Agatha apologized, turning her head to meet the girl's stare. "But Mrs. Avery was already turning in for the night. I didn't want to ask more of her."

"Why are we going to your work?" The child inquired, tugging at the safety build as Agatha pulled into a parking space. "I thought you were done for today."

"Something came up," Agatha explained, turning the car off. "Look, it shouldn't take too long." That was a lie and she very well knew it. "You can play in the lobby on my phone. There are some games on there. You like to do those, yes? Consider it a special treat."

The young girl seemed to perk up a bit as she and the former nun exited the vehicle. Taking Zoe's hand, Agatha pulled her along considerably fast for the child's legs to keep up. Before her niece had a moment to complain, she produced her key card and slid it into the awaiting slot. It was an odd sensation, the sound of her own heart pounding so loudly she could hear it in her ears. Oh how she had waited for this moment. Dreamed of it even.

Shoes clicking against the floor, she took only a moment to pause. Agatha knelt down eye level with Zoe. She smiled warmly, but the girl didn't return the look. She'd make it up later. Maybe ice cream or something the kid liked. There'd be time later to figure that out.

"Now I need you to be good and stay here." The woman instructed, handing Zoe her unlocked phone. "If you need anything, you just ask one of the security men. I'll be right down the hallway past a few doors, okay?" She kissed her forehead and the girl scrunched her brow making a face. "I love you."

Zoe made a remark about dying from boredom, but Agatha was too focused on much greater things. Count Dracula. The Count Dracula. As she ventured deeper and deeper into the institute, she was soon met by a crowd of scientists filing into one of the lecture halls. Almost instantly, her eyes met Jack. The doctor grinned at her, pushing past the others so that they were now face to face.

"I didn't think you'd be here until the morning." He admitted, looking her over. "Where's Zoe."

"Preoccupied out front." Agatha explained, following him into the room and taking a seat in the back. "So, how much did I miss?! Where is he?!"

In the front of the room, a large screen began to descend. Agatha watched as Dr. Bloxham made her way down the aisle causing a hush to fall over the attendees. When she stepped behind the podium, the former nun took notice of the scientist's now bandaged hand.

"What happened to her?" Agatha whispered into Jack's ear.

"Dracula bit off her thumb." The doctor replied in a low voice. "And she refused to go to the hospital too. We had to take care of it here. It was...it was hard to look at."

The woman's stomach knotted at the thought. Drinking blood was one thing, but this… If anything, it only proved further evidence that the man was a monster. She settled back in her seat, watching as the video started. A morbid part of her wished she had some popcorn to go along with this film, but it wasn't exactly that kind of tape to enjoy.

"So some good did manage to come out of the loss of my thumb." Bloxham continued, pulling Agatha from her thoughts. "We managed to detain Count Dracula while he was distracted. It wasn't an easy feat, but I would like to thank those involved." A round of applause sounded and the former nun found herself clapping too.

It was a rather curious thought trying to consider how exactly they had managed to capture the creature so easily. In the back of her mind, Agatha wondered if it was possible that the vampire wanted to be taken into the Foundation's custody. Maybe even having some ulterior motive. But then again, it was a silly idea. He'd just come out of his century long comatose state after all. How would he even begin to have such plans?

"Agatha, might I have a word with you?"

The woman looked up to see that Bloxham locked eyes with her. Throwing Jack a cautionary look, she stood up and walked towards the scientist. Trying her best not to stare at her hand, Agatha focused her attention on her co-worker's face.

"I'm glad you were able to make it tonight." Bloxham admitted, motioning for the former nun to follow her. "I know you have a lot on your plate with that neie of yours. How is Zoe doing by the way?"

"She's fine, thank you." Agatha replied, giving her a half smile. "I'm sorry about your...injury."

"Don't be." The other woman chuckled. "I'd gladly give up all ten fingers if it meant capturing the bastard." She exhaled, tugging the identification card from around her neck. "Agatha, have you ever come face to face with a vampire before?" Agatha began to open her mouth to reply but Bloxham immediately cut her off with a wave of her hand. "I was only kidding."

A red beam of light glowed out of the edge of a little, white box on the door. Holding the back of her card to it, there was a click and the color turned green. Bloxham threw Agatha an overconfident smile as the entrance opened to reveal still one of the oddest rooms the woman had seen to date.

The round, intricately painted clock stretching to the near edges of the stone floor. A triangularly shaped prism-esque cell made out of thick, see through bullet proof glass. Surprisingly enough, there didn't seem to be much security around. One would expect as much all things considered. These thoughts ran through Agatha's mind as she scoped the place out. It wasn't until she saw the figure standing calmly in the center that a chill ran up her spine.

"Have you brought me dinner, Dr. Bloxham?"

Cool. Calm. Collective. Do not show emotion. Agatha followed Bloxham's lead as they entered the outside of the holding cell. Dracula's eyes never left the former nun as both women moved to stand in front of him. The scientist didn't smile as she addressed the vampire.

"Count Dracula, this is Agatha Van Helsing." She began, motioning towards the other woman. "I think you're familiar with her family?"

The way his face lit up in a mix of recognition, excitement, and menacing delight caused Agatha to feel slightly nauseated. But her curiosity again was getting the better of her. After years of yearning for this moment, it was finally opening. She'd ask Bloxham to pinch her to make sure it wasn't a dream, but that would've been inappropriate-especially since she was missing a thumb.

"Ah, a Van Helsing." Dracula smirked, taking in a deep whiff of air. "Oh, it's been so long since I've encountered one of you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Count Dracula." And she was surprised how nonchalant the words came out. "I believe our visit has been way overdue."

"At least well over a century," he agreed. "Now tell me. Whatever did happen to your dear grandfather? After we lost contact, I was rather worried."

"From what I was told, he lived a long, happy life. No thanks to you." Dracula's sneer seemed to broaden at her words. "You've caused a lot of damage, Count Dracula. Do you know where you are?"

"The Jonathan Harker Foundation I've been told." His gaze flickered over to Bloxham. "I was given a brief history lesson. And forgive me for not addressing it immediately. How is your hand, Doctor?"

"Still has the same strength to grip a stake." Bloxham remarked, pleased with her retort. "Now, if you don't mind. I'd like to show Agatha how your cell works. Just in case we are forced to take action."

"Naturally," he breathed. "Don't let me get in your way. Safety is of the utmost importance after all." There was a glimmer of mischief in his eye as he spoke, attention still drawn to the former nun. "Isn't that right, Agatha?"

Making a mental note to invest in a few more crucifixes, the two women approached a panel attached to the wall. Agatha watched as Bloxham began to fiddle with the knob and lever. Just as the scientist flipped a switch, the groaning sound of metal slats sliding against one another caused her to look up. The ceiling had opened to reveal a large hole that allowed the light from the moon to stream right into the vampire's cage. Dracula glanced upwards, seemingly unfazed by what was happening.

"I'm sure you're already aware of what this is." Bloxham spoke, motioning to the device. "But there were alterations made. If there is ever a concern, no matter how minor, of him ever endangering any of us, this can be used to release sunlight into his prison." She stared hard at Dracula. "Which would instantly incinerate him."

"An impressive invention." Dracula commented, studying his sharp nails. "I applaud you for your efforts. Now," he strode forward dangerously close to the glass. "If it's alright with you, Dr. Bloxham, I'd much enjoy some alone time with Miss Van Helsing. It's nothing personal. I'm just feeling a little...nostalgic about the family line."

As much as she didn't wish to humor him, being able to sit down and actually talk to the vampire was such a fascinating idea. Grill him. Get every ounce of what he was, what makes him tick, from his cold, dead being. But Bloxham interrupted before she could even reply.

"Agatha has other matters to attend to," the scientist said curtly. "But fear not, she'll be back eventually." Her eyes fell to Agatha, lips pressed into a thin line. "There is paperwork I need you to fill out. Some consent forms. If you wish to really be involved with this, I need to know immediately." The woman paused, then adding in a low voice as if Dracula's keen hearing couldn't pick up. "And your blood."

"My what?" Agatha's brows knitted in confusion. "Why on Earth would you need that?"

"He needs to feed," Bloxham explained. "And despite what he is and what he's done, we won't stoop to his levels...yet. We'll remain as humane as one can when dealing with a vampire." She glanced over her shoulder, noting that Dracula was still watching them hungrily. "Let's go."

Reluctantly Agatha did as she was asked. Peering back one last time at Dracula, who merely waved in response, she trailed behind Bloxham, disappearing as the door closed.

"So," Agatha began as the door hissed, locking behind them. "Why is there a lack of security present in there? Aren't you concerned about what he could do?" She knew well enough what he was capable of. The stories she'd been told from her childhood. "I don't think it's a wise decision to just leave him in there unsupervised."

"All of our doors are being monitored and we're setting up a team to take shifts." The woman replied, her pointed shoes clicking on the floor. "Mind you it's only been hours since we've captured him."

"Yes," the former nun insisted. "My point exactly as to why we need to be more thorough with keeping an eye on him."

Bloxham stopped in her tracks, pausing momentarily before rounding on her heels to face Agatha. "Look," she sighed. "I am very happy you've decided to join us. And you are a very important asset to the Foundation. But I won't have you questioning my authority or my decisions, is that clear?" It was the first time the scientist had ever spoken remotely harsh to her. "Don't take being her for granted, Miss Van Helsing. Things can easily change. And I quite like you." Once more she smiled, but it lacked any friendliness. "Shall we continue? It'd be nice for you and your niece to get home at a decent hour. Tomorrow will certainly be one for the books."

* * *

Zoe hummed loudly to herself as she kicked her feet back Agatha's now dead cell phone resting beside her on the bench. She was bored. Incredibly so. And her aunt was taking much, much longer than she promised. Had she forgotten her? Surely not. But with nothing else to do, in that moment, the little girl made a conscious decision to search the place out and locate the woman. It had to be past her bedtime-not that she really minded the minute detail.

Peeking around the corner, she noticed one of the security officers sitting at the front desk. Her eyes immediately caught sight of the key card hanging haphazardly from his pocket. It was like the game "capture the flag" in school. She just needed to be sneaky enough to snatch it off of him without being caught. That wouldn't be too hard. She was awfully good at stealing an extra cookie or two out of the jar at home when Agatha wasn't looking. This was just a really, really big jar and a funny looking cookie.

Abandoning the phone, she slipped off of the bench and made her way towards the preoccupied man. Considering her age, she was a rather bright and a crafty little thing. As the guard watched his cricket game, yelling on occasion at the tiny screen on his device, she delicately plucked the card from his person and made her way towards the doors. Hopefully Aunt Aggie wouldn't be too cross. After all, she was the one who was late.

Since the departure of the two women, Dracula had been studying the circumference of his cell looking for any weaknesses in the glass. Not to his surprise, it seemed very well made. No matter, he'd figure something out. At the sound of the doors opening once more, he turned to look in the direction half expecting to see Bloxham and Agatha again. But instead, waltzing straight into the room was a little girl.

How the child had managed to sneak past the guards undetected he wasn't quite sure. But the vampire had to admit he was rather impressed. Zoe walked confidently over to his prison, looking it over with such curiosity. His lips curved into a friendly, and yet also edging on menacing grin.

"Hello," she said cheerfully.

"Why hello yourself." He responded, eyes scanning the room half expecting an entire army to barge in. Somehow they were alone. Maybe this Foundation wasn't as well thought out as he was previously led to believe. "What, might I ask, are you doing here?"

"My baby-sitter couldn't watch me, so my Aunt Aggie brought me here." She shrugged. "I'm trying to find her. She promised we'd go home soon. But it's been hours and hours and hours…" she took a deep breath. "And hours!"

"Oh." Now things were getting interesting. "So you're Agatha Van Helsing's niece?"

"Yep." Zoe nodded her head vigorously, smiling brightly. "What's your name?"

"Dracula."

The little girl gasped and the vampire couldn't help but grin wider. "Like the vampire?" She whispered, watching him with wide eyes.

"Exactly!"

She seemed to consider this new information for a moment. Then, folding her arms over her chest, Zoe furrowed her brow in an expression of comical seriousness. "Show me your fangs."

It was his turn to be taken aback. After centuries of existence, the mere aspect of a vampire struck fear in the hearts of many. Now here stood a little girl, void of such fright, demanding to see his razor sharp teeth. So, without a reason not to do so otherwise, Dracula allowed his fangs to pop out. The girl gaped at them mesmerized.

"Cool!" She exclaimed. "Oh, and my name is Zoe by the way."

Dracula eyed her with a cocked brow. "That's a harlot's name."

Zoe tilted her head in confusion. "What's a harlot?"

He smirked as the sound of panicked footsteps drew closer and closer to the room. "Ask your aunt." The Count chuckled as an out of breath Agatha sprinted through the sliding doors. "Pleasure speaking with you, Miss Zoe."

"Zoe!"

It was almost comical how Agatha's face was etched in both concern and utter relief. Roughly tugging the girl behind her, anger flared across her features as she stared Dracula down like a mother goose protecting its offspring from a fox.

"Don't you dare talk to her!" The woman hissed, nudging Zoe back once more when the girl tried to look at Dracula again. "Don't even look at her!"

"He didn't do anything, Aunt Aggie," Zoe mumbled sheepishly. "We were just…"

"Not a word until we get into the car." Agatha said through clenched teeth. Fucking Bloxham and her fucking failed security. If a seven year old could get past the system, then a centuries old vampire could get out. "I told you to stay in the lobby! You nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw you weren't there! You don't do that to me, Zoe!"

"I'm sorry…" The little girl sniffed, rubbing a hand under her nose. "I just wanted to find you."

"Give the child some credit, Agatha. She's rather brilliant for her age." Agatha's blood began to boil as the Count crouched down, trying to get a good look at Zoe from behind the former nun. "Don't cry, dear Zoe. There is nothing wrong with being adventurous. Why, the best of us are." His gaze flickered to her aunt. "Nothing wrong at all. Right, Agatha?"

She had a few choice words to say. More like an entire novel. But Zoe was in earshot and she didn't need to deal with a call from the school because her niece repeated them. Inhaling deeply, she pushed aside the idea of staking Dracula. For now. Tomorrow when they had their proper "interview" Agatha could say what she wanted.

"Let's go home." Agatha said quietly, taking one of Zoe's hands. "You have school in the morning."

"Bye, Mr. Dracula!" The little girl waved, her mouth forming a smile once more. "It was nice meeting you!"

"Farewell, child." He nodded, smirking as Agatha threw him a dirty look. "I look forward to our next visit."

She didn't look at anyone as she pushed past those standing in her way, Zoe hurrying at her side. She was pissed. Furious. Not so much at Zoe. She was a child, after all. But Bloxham. And without a doubt Dracula. Goddamn Count Dracula. Right now her fascination and wonder about him had become rage. Fury brought on by the idea that her niece could've been injured. Or worse. Now that she really thought about it, she was pissed off at herself too. Endangering her child like that. What would her brother say?

"Am I in trouble?" Zoe asked hesitantly once they were on the road.

"No." Agatha sighed softly. "No, Zoe, you're not. I just got scared...I didn't know where you went and I was worried. I don't want you wandering off again like that, okay? Especially where I work."

"Why was that man in the triangle?" The girl inquired, looking at her aunt through the rear view mirror. "Is he in jail?"

"Sort of," the woman admitted. "He did some bad things a long time ago." Not to mention that day. Though she really didn't really feel as sorry about Bloxham's thumb now. "He's going to be in there for awhile."

"Oh." And Zoe felt silent for a moment. Just as Agatha went to pull into their driveway, she spoke up again. "Aunt Aggie?"

"Yes, baby?" The woman asked, turning her head to meet her niece's stare. "What is it?"

"What's a harlot?"

Never before had Agatha ever hit her car brakes as hard as she did that night, the squeal of her tires causing the neighbor's dog to bark loudly. Fucking Dracula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Dracula, still trapped at The Harker Foundation and already giving Agatha a migraine. I'm sorry, sweet nun, it's only going to get worse from here (or better, depending on your outlook *wink wink*) Also the convo between Dracula and Zoe was roughly based off of a scene in Lucifer 1x01 between Lucifer and Trixie. Anyway, feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! I love knowing your thoughts! Until next time, stay safe and healthy! -Jen


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got this out a lot sooner than I thought I would! Thank you guys for your support as usual! Hope you enjoy! -Jen

Well it certainly hadn't started as a good day to begin with. Agatha glared with frustration at her breakfast, two pieces of buttered toast, that had dropped to the ground the moment she stepped out of her car. It didn't help that she decided against packing a lunch, too rushed to get to the Harker Foundation as early as she could. Low blood sugar always put her in a mood-something that wasn't good considering the situation she was about to put herself in. Plucking her nerves would be ripe for the picking if she allowed Dracula the chance. If she could just focus, stay in her head space during all of this, all would be just fine. Or so she hoped.

Walking into the Foundation it was abundantly clear that after yesterday's episode, Bloxham had taken to upping security measures. There were more guards in the lobby alone than she had ever seen in the facility since she started. Many pairs of eyes watched her as she retrieved her key card and slid it through the slot. When it lit up red than its usual green, her brows knitted in confusion.

"We're doubling up now." One of the men explained as he strode forward to her side. "Boss's orders. Last three numbers in your National Insurance Number." He pointed over to a keypad that Agatha just now noticed. "First card, then numbers."

It was almost impressive how quickly the Harker Foundation had reacted to the "breach". Though she was opposed to her given password, Agatha was grateful that it would lead to less slip ups. Punching her numbers in, the light finally emitted the approved glow and the former nun stepped inside.

As she began to walk down the long corridor, it was almost eerie how the lights snapped on as she passed. Before she hadn't been alone, Jack by her side as they hurried along to learn the news of Dracula's capture. Now the only faces that greeted her were the near motionless guards whose expressions were nearly masked by their tinted helmets. New protocol, she had to remind herself. An action taken for all of their safety.

Entering her information once more into a nearby device, Agatha was startled to find Bloxham waiting on the other side staring at her with great intent. In her arms she held a file folder that she pushed in the former's nun's hands without saying a word. It was obvious that the scientist didn't want to apologize or even discuss what happened between Zoe and Dracula last night. Instead, she picked up her pace expecting the other woman to follow her.

"You won't be alone in the room." Bloxham explained, eyes not meeting Agatha's. "There are armed guards posted in any direction that if he was to break loose, he'd be stopped before he'd reach the door." She exhaled as they stopped in front of a door. "Everything you need is in there." The scientist stated, finally turning to face the other woman. "Questions, details...I only ask that you try to stay strict to the script unless there is something you think ought to be asked." Her dark eyes narrowed and even Agatha found herself a little intimidated. "Are we clear?"

She really didn't like Bloxham, especially after her niece was endangered by her carelessness. But Agatha knew that the only way she'd ever get exposure to Dracula first hand was to follow that woman's orders. "Crystal." She agreed. "I'll go by the book."

The scientist was silent for a moment before giving a curt nod. "Just keep in mind of what he is." Bloxham stated as she unlocked the sealed door. "Not that you don't know well enough." Of course she bloody did. She was a Van Helsing after all. "Good luck." And the woman's tone lacked sincerity as she said it.

The moment she stepped into the room, Agatha's eyes immediately locked onto the prison. In the center sat Dracula, his posture relaxed as he stared at something in his hands. She squinted and to her surprise it was a tablet. How he'd managed to acquire one and from who she wasn't sure. But she certainly didn't like the idea of it.

"Oh, Agatha!" The Count's voice was cheerful as he set down his device. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in." Lies. "Come, join me. I'm sure you have many questions to ask. I know I do."

The woman eyed the flimsy plastic chair left out for her less than a meter away from his cell. Inhaling deeply through her nose, she strode over and took a seat. She had to remain confident-and though that wasn't a major concern, she couldn't help but wonder if he could smell fear. Perhaps she could squeeze that question in.

"Count Dracula," she greeted in a level tone. "I hope our accommodations have suited you well?"

"Well, it's no palace. But it has its perks." The vampire smirked as he motioned towards his tablet. "How's your niece-Zoe, right? Gave you a bit of a scare, but she seemed alright with me."

Don't take the bait. Don't be lured in. "According to our records, you've lived over five centuries?"

"More or less," he exhaled. "Why, I believe your grandfather would've known better than me. It's surprising how some people know more about you than you know yourself." The way he stared at her made her insides squirm. "He was a very intelligent man, you know. Very brave, and yet asinine at the same time. He almost got me though."

"You speak as if it was a fond memory." Agatha frowned, closing her notes. Bloxham be damned. "So you're saying he almost killed you?"

"Oh of course not." Dracula snorted, leaning forward to get a good look at his interrogator. "Almost, but not close. Nevertheless a valiant effort on his part. I hope he was proud of himself. He should be." He shook his head and smiled. "There is a fine line, Agatha Van Helsing, between what can and can't kill a vampire. Myth versus fact. Take for an obvious example the Sun. Captivating in its beauty, but deadlier than the bite of a cobra." His expression turned dreamy almost as if he was experiencing a tender thought. "But do how I wish to gaze upon it."

"The cross," the former nun continued. "It's deadly to you."

"Moreso highly unpleasant," the vampire nodded to himself. "But I suppose it could if used a certain way…" As Agatha opened her mouth to ask more, the Count held up a finger. "It's my turn now," he informed her. "You didn't think I'd just let you do all of the asking, did you?"

Until that moment, she hadn't really considered that. She was so fixated on learning more, furthering her knowledge that was passed down from Abraham Van Helsing that she didn't think about the vampire's own inquiries. Agatha inhaled slowly, lips pressed into a firm line as her bright blue eyes met the dark of his.

"Go on then," she agreed. "Ask your questions."

"You aren't from here are you?" Somehow the way he said it was off-putting. "And no," he rolled his eyes. "I don't mean your native country. I can hear that clearly from your accent. No...No, you haven't been working here long have you?" His smile was curious and yet menacing. "What are you, Agatha Van Helsing?"

She didn't answer at first, but when his eyes remained locked onto hers, she relented. "A nun," she responded. "I was a nun before taking a job here."

"Why?" He leaned in even closer. "You don't seem like a woman dedicated to God." Agatha realized that his gaze now focused on her jugular. Even though she was safe from his bullet proof, glass prison, her uneasiness grew. "Why were you a nun?"

"Knowledge." And she honestly didn't know why she answered. "I did so for knowledge."

"A librarian or a historian didn't seem fitting enough?" Dracula mused, an eyebrow cocked in question. "My you are an interesting one, Agatha. I'm glad we've had the chance to become acquainted." He grinned as he grabbed his device. "With so many options on here, an in person conversation is much more revealing." Once again, his eyes fixated on her neck. "Perhaps we could have dinner some time?"

"I'd prefer to share a meal with a rabid dog." The vampire grinned so widely at this that Agatha was almost concerned his face would split in two. Almost. Rising to her feet, documents in hand, she averted her eyes from meeting his. "I'll be seeing you, Count Dracula."

"Yes you will," he promised. "Much sooner than you think." Dracula continued to smirk as he waved away Agatha. Something about his words didn't settle right. The former nun clutched the folder as she made her way to the door. "Au revoir, Agatha."

* * *

"What's he like? I mean, is he as ruthless as they say?"

Jack stared intently at Agatha as she stabbed her fork through another prawn in her salad. It was a good thing the young doctor had proposed they go out for lunch, she needed the fresh air after dealing with Dracula. The interview had certainly not gone the way she would've liked and Bloxham would be far from happy to see how much she had diverged from the given material.

"Snide." She mumbled through a mouthful of salad. "An uncultured swine."

"That bad huh?" Jack nodded thoughtfully. "So, how much did you get out of him?"

"Not enough," Agatha admitted with a sigh. "He...is very clever with changing topics. I realize that now." She began to jab at her lettuce a little harder. "I'll be more prepared next time." At least she promised herself that. How he had managed to turn everything on to her, she wasn't sure. But never again. "I'll make sure to get everything we need to know."

"We got a few blood samples," the doctor commented. "Actually, you should've been there to see it. Needle wouldn't go through his skin. He had to use his nails. Actual nails, Agatha. I've never seen anything like it."

Impenetrable skin. She'd add that to her growing list. "Have yet realized it yet?" Agatha watched as Jack took another mouthful of his sandwich and shook his head. Pity. It would've been nice to know more of what they were dealing with.

"...Actually, Agatha, he did ask for you."

The former nun froze in her seat, her fork resting in her salad bowl. Asked for her? About what? Bloxham hadn't said anything and Dracula of all people hadn't. What was he talking about?

"Why did he ask for me?" She asked, picking up her utensil. She was jamming at the bowl now, not even paying attention whatsoever. "What did he ask, Jack?"

"He wanted a sample of your blood…" The young doctor finished. "I don't know why, your guess is as good as yours. Bloxham actually promised it to him. Maybe to get him to talk to you? Did he mention anything?"

"No," Agatha frowned deeply. "No one mentioned Dracula receiving my blood."

"Maybe it didn't happen yet then," Jack shrugged. "Maybe Bloxham is holding it over him like some sort of bribe."

"He's smarter than that," the woman scoffed. "As much as it pains me to admit it. For whatever reason, he didn't bring it up. Maybe he knows something we don't." Christ, she hoped that wasn't the case. Out of everyone, why did he want her blood anyway? "I'll have a word with Bloxham tomorrow and don't worry, I won't bring your name up." The last thing she wanted to do was to get Jack in trouble.

"Thanks, Agatha." He gave her a warm, genuine smile. If she could rely on anyone about anything, it was Jack. "Anyway, I meant to ask. I heard about what happened yesterday with Zoe. Is she okay? Did he…"

"No." And the young man was slightly taken aback by the dark expression that crossed the woman's features. "They had a friendly conversation but it didn't go any further than that." She sighed, shaking her head. "I really need to work with her on not talking to strangers. She's too…"

"Outgoing?" Jack suggested with a small smile.

"For her own good," Agatha finished. "Honestly, I don't know where she gets it from. Her father was the most introverted person I ever knew and her own aunt-me, was a nun of all things." She chuckled, but there was a hint of sadness in her tone. "Perhaps our lack of extroverted-ness had to go somewhere."

"She's a special little girl." The man exclaimed, raising his glass towards Agatha before taking a sip. "You're lucky."

"Yes." She exhaled, smiling softly. "I suppose I am."

Just as Agatha set her drink down, she heard her phone vibrating in her purse. Curious, she reached inside and retrieved it. The Jonathan Harker Foundation. Without even knowing why, the former nun felt her blood run cold. Locking eyes with Jack, she reluctantly answered it.

_"Agatha Van Helsing speaking."_

_"It's Bloxham."_ Came the voice from the other line. _"I need you and Jack to return back here as soon as possible."_

_"Why?"_ Something in Bloxham's tone was unnerving. Wrong. _"Has something happened?"_

For a brief moment, the scientist was silent. _"We've received word about Dracula's incarceration."_ The woman sighed, sounding truly defeated. _"Count Dracula is to be released from The Jonathan Harker Foundation."_ Another pause. _"Tonight."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert dramatic theme music here* Next chapter Dracula and Agatha are really going to have some "fun" since our favorite vampire is out and about possibly causing trouble. Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! It fuels the writing beast! Until next time, stay safe and healthy! -Jen


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I am posting much sooner than I thought! Thank you all for you constant support! You've kept me motivated! With that in mind, here is chapter four! -Jen

Hawkins and Wentworth Law Firm. Established in the late 1800's, representing Count Dracula since September 12, 1896. A partnership that led to the purchase of some property for the vampire along with an arrangement for his resettlement. The vampire had thought of everything. For well over a century, the man had continuous tricks up his sleeve and today the Foundation had served as his willing assistant. That damn tablet. Whoever gave it to him in the first place should be fired on the spot.

"So you see, by holding him here, you are encroaching on Count Dracula's rights."

Frank Renfield was a rather scrawny man. Nervous, the epitome of someone walking on eggshells. His outfit was rather washed out, almost a little too baggy to fit his body properly. Agatha lost count of how many times he pushed his glasses back up to the brim of his nose. He certainly wasn't the ideal lawyer she would've pictured, but she reluctantly gave him credit for how prepared he was.

"He's a murderer!" She tried to argue, gesturing at Dracula who merely grinned in response. "You do realize what he is?!"

"Oh yes, of course!" Frank nodded vigorously, clearing his throat. "But my point stands. He is being held against his will and if he isn't released by tonight, my client is willing to take legal actions. And," the lawyer gave an awkward smile. "I'm not sure if all of England is ready to learn that a vampire is among the population."

"In other words, we're supposed to set him free and just trust that his actions remain civil?" Bloxham countered, folding her arms. "I think not."

"Actually, we did speak on that over Skype." The attorney responded looking over to the vampire as he spoke. "Based on Dracula's prior cases, there is a deal we are willing to make with you. A compromise if you will."

"What makes you think you have the upper hand in deciding this?!" The scientist frowned, eyes fixated on Frank's. "Why do you get to make the decisions?"

"No matter how you look at it, Dr. Bloxham, Count Dracula will be freed tonight." Renfield said firmly, pushing his glasses up again. "We thought it only fair to make some sort of offer to appease the Foundation. Are you interested in listening?" Neither of the women interjected so he continued. "Count Dracula will be freed but he is more than happy to be occasionally checked in on. Think of it as a parole of sorts."

"He's willing for someone to keep tabs on him? Agatha questioned, finally reentering into the conversation. "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch, I assure you," the lawyer explained. "Well...it's interesting actually." His nervous chuckle didn't settle well with the former nun. "He'll agree to these terms IF you are the one to supervise him."

It only happened every so often, but Agatha Van Helsing found herself at a loss for words. She stared dumbfounded at the lawyer who sheepishly smiled through thin lips. There was no arguing. No chance of being heard. Before she could even utter a single word in, Bloxham answered for her.

"Agatha would be more than happy to accept those terms."

Bloxham stared at her as if almost daring her to say otherwise. Frank beamed, opening up his briefcase. "Brilliant!" He expressed, looking from one woman to the other. "Now that we are all on the same track, if we could just fill out some documents. Just some formalities really. You know, just because this is a legal case and we like to keep records on file."

As the scientist led the lawyer away, Agatha finally turned to meet Dracula's gaze. He was smirking at her, obviously delighted by it all. A part of her wanted to race over and open the ceiling, but somehow she refrained despite how marvelous it sounded. He had played her like a fiddle and he knew it. Oh if she could just stake him in the heart...what a satisfying thought.

"I'd like to think of this as a beautiful start to our friendship," Dracula commented. "I had a feeling the Harker Foundation would be breathing down my back because of this, but what better way to soothe this fine institution's concerns than to allow you to be my figurative probation officer?"

"Just because you like to assume that you're very clever doesn't mean you are all that you give yourself credit for." Agatha countered, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm not playing into your game, Count Dracula."

"Oh, but I think that you already are." And his low tone sent a shiver up her spine. "I know your kind, Agatha Van Helsing. And I may not know you fully yet, but I will. I have my ways. And when I do…" His smirk broadened. "I expect we'll be sharing quite the exhilarating experience."

"Go to Hell." It was the best insult that came into her mind at the time.

"My chariot is a two seater," the Count replied. "I'll make sure to keep a spot open for you."

* * *

"Eugene says his big brother said that if you make a face long enough, it'll get stuck like that!" Zoe informed her aunt as she kicked her legs, sending her higher on the swing set. "Why do you look so grumpy?"

Agatha looked up from the book she was attempting to read on the bench. After picking Zoe up from school, she took the little girl to the park. At least there maybe she could clear her head. Setting the novel down in her lap, she looked towards the orange horizon. The sun was beginning to set. Only a few hours now.

"First, Eugene's brother is wrong. Faces don't get stuck," she stated. "And I'm not grumpy, I just had a hard day at work. I'm a little tired, that's all."

"Oh." And Zoe fell silent for a moment, still pumping her legs hard. She was flying so high, Agatha was beginning to grow concern about the chains breaking. "Was Dracula there? Did you talk to him?" The woman visibly stiffened at the name but the girl didn't seem to notice. "I told my friends I met a real vampire, but they didn't believe me. Evan said I was a liar. But I'm not lying, am I?"

Thank God Zoe was only seven with a wild imagination. No one took kids really seriously at that age. Still, perhaps it wasn't good for her to mention him. Quite frankly, she didn't even want to hear his name right now. Grabbing her book, she stood up. It was getting late anyway.

"Let's not talk about him anymore, Zoe." Agatha replied. "How about we finish up here and get some ice cream, hm? I'm in the mood for some." It wasn't exactly the truth, but she knew how to quickly change her niece's train of thought. "What do you say?"

"Two scoops?!" The girl asked with excitement, leaping off the swing.

"One, and you can get it with sprinkles." Agatha said, reaching to take a hold of the little girl's hand. "I think both need it after today." Though a tall glass of something alcohol sounded more appealing. "Let's go."

It wasn't a long drive to the parlor and after getting their cones, they were back on the road. Through the rear view mirror, Agatha watched in dismay as vanilla ice cream dribbled down Zoe's coated mouth onto her shirt and seat belt. Perhaps she should've grabbed a handful of napkins when she had the chance.

"Can we watch a movie tonight?" The little girl asked in between licks. "I promise I'll go to bed right afterwards!"

Well, considering she was already hyped up on sugar, getting her to sleep now would be near impossible. Agatha looked through the mirror again and towards the sky. Nearly dark. His freedom was drawing nearer. Trying not to think about it, she gave into Zoe's demand.

"We can watch a movie," she agreed. "But then you have to go to sleep without arguing."

"Yes, ma'am!" Zoe exclaimed, giving her aunt a salute. "I promise!"

Agatha made a point of locking the door as she and a very sticky Zoe entered the house. As her niece went to wash up, the former nun retrieved her phone from her purse. She hadn't exactly discussed what had happened with Jack. When their lunch was interrupted earlier, Bloxham seemed more concerned with her than the doctor. Dialing his number, she held the device to her ear. It immediately went to voicemail. Frowning, she set it down. She'd try again later when Zoe was asleep.

"All clean!" The little girl called out causing Agatha to snap back into reality. "And in my jammies! C'mon, Aunt Aggie, let's watch something…" She seemed to think about it. "How about something spooky?!"

"How about something that doesn't give you nightmares?" Her aunt chuckled, moving over to sit beside the little girl. "How about one of those princess movies you like?"

"Princesses are boring." Zoe exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"But you love princesses," Agatha said with a small frown. "You wanted one for your birthday this year."

"I like vampires now." The young girl proclaimed.

Her aunt was about to interject when the sound of her doorbell going off stopped her. Furrowing her brow, Agatha rose from the couch and made her way towards the door. Was it Jack? An odd hour to be making a house call. As she turned the knob to open it, she immediately regretted her decision. For there, standing nonchalantly in front of her was none other than the Devil himself. Count Dracula.

Speechless. Completely, utterly dumbfounded. She must've looked ridiculous, standing there gawking at the man she'd seen locked up only hours before. Agatha's mouth was so dry that even if she wanted to say something, she couldn't. Silence.

"Well? You know how this works, don't you?" The moonlight glinted off of Dracula's smile as he stood at Agatha's doorstep patiently. "Are you going to invite me in?"

So many questions. An entire novel's worth. She began to rifle through them, trying to decide which of the several were the most important to bring up first. Agatha blocked the doorway, her eyes narrowing as she stared daggers at the vampire.

"How the Hell did you find my house?!" It seemed like a logical inquiry all things considered.

"Googled it." He shrugged, looking as if he was very proud of himself. "You'd be surprised by the lack of Van Helsings in the area. Oh." He held up one finger before shoving a hand into his pocket. "And this helped too." It was Jack's phone.

"You..." Agatha stumbled, struggling between insulting or going off completely. "You stole Jack's phone and then decided it was okay to stalk me to my home?!" "I didn't stalk you." The vampire corrected. "I merely followed your address." He inhaled, still seeming unfazed by Agatha's aggravation. "Are you going to let me in?" "I..." She began before the sound of small feet came bounding in her direction. Zoe. Christ.

"Aunt Aggie!" The girl chirped. "You gotta put a movie in! You're..." Her blue eyes widen at the sight of Dracula. "Mr. Dracula!"

"Zoe, go to your room." Agatha said coolly, trying to block the little girl's view. "Dracula was just leaving-"

"Wanna come in and watch the movie with us?!"

Agatha was unsure whether to face palm, cry out in frustration, or just go dig a hole and bury herself in it as Dracula grinned widely and stepped into her home. All thanks to Zoe's innocent invitation inside. How _thoughtful_.

"Thank you for the generous offer, Zoe." Dracula said kneeling down to the girl's eye level. "But I'm here to actually talk to your _Aunt Aggie_."

Agatha swept in front of the two glowering at the vampire as he straightened up. Zoe peered from behind her aunt, looking curiously at the towering Count. His expression, still friendly, was no longer focused on her, but now met her aunt's gaze.

"Get out," Agatha growled. "I rescind your invitation."

"Ah, as much as I'm sure you'd like that, it doesn't work that way." His smile turned into a smirk as he leaned against the wall. "You see, it was dear Zoe who invited me in. Not you. And while this is your house, she lives here too. So unless your niece wants me to leave, I think I'll stay for a bit." His eyes flickered down to the little girl again. "Can I stay, Zoe?"

"Zoe," Agatha said through her teeth. "Tell him to leave. _Now_."

"How about a little incentive. Say...five pounds?" Dracula whipped the money from his pocket and dangled it in front of her like a dog. "It's yours if I can stay."

The little girl smiled and, without a word, snatched the money and hurried off to put it in her piggy bank. Dracula grinned, delighted by his accomplishment as he turned back to face an enraged Agatha. What a cheat. The woman's arms folded tightly over her chest as she watched with fury as he made his way over to the kitchen table.

"You're a real prick." She hissed as he sat down. "You have no right to even talk to her-or bribe her for that matter! She's seven!"

"She's smart," Dracula sighed contentedly, leaning back. "Won't you join me? Take a seat, Agatha, I merely came here to talk." He laced his fingers together, hands resting on the table. "We've both had quite a day today, haven't we?"

Agatha didn't sit down. Instead, she just stared at him. Hard. As if maybe, if she concentrated hard enough, he'd just poof away. Or explode. That would've been better. He, of course, waited patiently for her reply and soon the former nun realized that, unless she addressed him, he wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

"Why are you here?" It was a repetitive question and she knew it.

"To talk," he replied. "You practically stormed out the moment my dear lawyer and that boss of yours discussed everything over with you. You can be quite difficult, I'm learning. But we can work on that," he smiled. "Could I trouble you for a piece of paper and a pen?"

"Why?" Agatha asked curtly.

"So I can write down my address for you," the Count rolled his eyes. "Goodness, Agatha, for a Van Helsing, I thought you would be more dedicated in wanting to locate me. Do you know how hard your grandfather tried? I am literally giving you directions to my home. You should be more appreciative."

Offering his address. Such a cordial act. What his motive was behind it, she wasn't sure. But Agatha remembered Bloxham's request-or rather, mandatory instructions, and she begrudgingly got what he asked for. Tossing them roughly onto the table, the former nun watched as he scribbled his information down in a surprising elegant font.

"I included my number as well." Dracula exclaimed, holding the paper out to her. "Go on, take it. I don't _bite_." And there was a glint of mischievousness in his eyes as he spoke the last bit. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of copying down your own cell number from your friend's phone." With that, he neatly slid Jack's device across the table. "Apologize to him, will you? I'm sure he's frantically looking for it."

Agatha immediately snatched it up and shoved it into her pocket. Hopefully he hadn't tampered with it to the point of it being useless. As for the paper, she hesitantly took it, eyes studying the words scrawled across. Almost instantly she recognized the street. Even the name of the complex. Nostrils flared, she gazed up at the Count wide eyed.

"There must be some mistake." She snapped, looking from him back down to the paper. "This is only a few blocks from where I live!"

"It seemed only appropriate seeing as you are supposed to be keeping an eye on me." Dracula said in a hair tearingly calm voice. "It was an added bonus that it sits at the perfect location. How coincidences can be rather humorous." He continued to smile, the same look that had yet to leave his face. "You should come by some time. Perhaps for dinner?"

If she was to kill him now, right on the spot, would anyone really mind? Jack certainly wouldn't tell. Bloxham might be rather annoyed, but all things considered, she could kiss Agatha's ass. Then there was his lawyer-Frank. She could figure something out. But then deep down, way deep down at this point, the Van Helsing side of her wanted to learn more. Desired to know more. And by destroying the vampire where he currently stood would take away from that.

"I prefer not to partake in the slaughtering of innocent human life." The woman replied coldly. "And I intend to make sure you do the same." For a brief moment, the amusement faltered from Dracula's face. "You're in the modern world, Count Dracula. Drinking people dry is frowned upon by society. I assure you, whatever it takes, your last victim will have been in 1897. I swear upon my great, great grandfather's name."

"He's dead," the vampire said with a cocked eyebrow. "I believe you are supposed to swear on the live's of the living…say that darling Zoe of yours?"

He struck a major pressure point and Dracula very well knew it. Agatha's gaze darkened and she leaned dangerous close to his face. If he wanted, the Count could've easily snapped her neck within a second. Instead, he merely eyed her with curiosity.

"If you _ever_ lay one of your clawed fingers on a single hair on her head, I will destroy you where you stand." Agatha hissed with such ferocity even she was a little taken aback. "Don't _threaten_ my child."

"I have no intention to," Dracula said, holding up a hand. "But your aggressive protectiveness is a rather charming quality if I do say so myself."

"As charming as a crucifix burned into your bare flesh," she shot back.

"Kinky," Dracula chuckled. "My, you are quite an anomaly, Agatha Van Helsing."

"What's kinky?"

Both adults turned to see Zoe standing there eyeing them with great interest. Her head was tilted ever so slightly and in her arms she hugged one of her stuffed animals. Jesus Christ, not again. He'd been awake for a day. ONE day. And he already was corrupting her niece's mind with such vulgar language.

"Nothing." She said, eyes locked on Dracula's as she spoke. "And I don't want to hear you repeating it."

"Oh, a bad word." Zoe nodded thoughtfully. "Are we going to watch a movie now?"

"Actually," Dracula began as he stood up. "I suppose I should be leaving now. It's getting rather late-or, I should say, becoming too close to early for my comfort." He strode towards the door as Agatha remained at the table, Zoe by her side. "I'll be seeing you soon, Agatha." He grinned, his eyes flickering down to the little girl. "And thank you for inviting me in, Zoe. I much appreciated that."

Agatha said nothing as the vampire opened the door and slipped outside. After she was sure he was gone, she hurried over and locked the dead bolt. Running a hand through her hair, she let out a long, hard exhale. Zoe walked over to her, an ever present happy expression on her young face.

"I like him!" She stated cheerfully.

That only made one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, little Zoe! Oh how I missed writing you (even though you were just gone for a chapter). So the idea I had where Dracula can only be kicked out of a house by whoever invited him in in the first place came from the thought that if I went this route, there would be more Dragatha interaction since Zoe has no issue with letting Drac in (much to Agatha's dismay). But worry not, soon Agatha may even enjoy his appearances! Time will tell! Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! Kudos/comments/reblogs, it all makes my beating heart swell! Until next time, stay safe and healthy! -Jen


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for this story this week! Thank you so much for your reviews! They are a dream, as always! I hope you like this chapter! Onward! -Jen

_Agatha stood at the entrance of her bedroom, the length of her nightgown falling just below her knees. There was an unnatural chill in the air so cold that the woman could see puffs of white mist every time she exhaled. Had the thermostat somehow broke? Hugging her arms to her chest, she made her way down the dark hall._

_The wooden floorboards creaked with each step as she walked as quietly as she could. Zoe was sure to be asleep at this hour. Whatever time it actually was. Darkness trailed behind her as her eyes struggled to adjust to the lack of light. Right as she made it to the device, she heard an odd noise. A scurrying sound._

_"Zoe?"_

_The woman turned to look behind her just in time to catch a glimpse of a pair of legs disappearing around the corner. Agatha frowned and abandoned her current mission to follow what she assumed to be her niece._

_"Zoe, this isn't funny."_

_Her voice was stern as she called out to the girl. When she stepped forward, something wet and warm made contact with her foot. Agatha glanced down at what appeared to be some dark liquid. Her stomach knotted. Blood? Was it blood? Was Zoe injured?_

_"Zoe?!"_

_Now there was panic in her tone as she moved at a much faster pace towards the girl's room. The door was already ajar. Something sat hunched over, a strange gurgling noise escaping from its throat. Against her better judgement, Agatha stepped forward, an arm extended._

_"Zoe…"_

_The figure suddenly whipped around and to her horror, Agatha was met by the dead body of her brother. His throat ripped to near shreds. The creature rose and stared at the former nun with such ferocity. Such hunger. Feral. Zoe. Or what had once been Zoe. Her fangs dripped with crimson as her unrecognizable stare locked with Agatha's eyes. With a howl, the vampire girl lunged towards Agatha knocking her against the wall. Sharp fingers dug into her flesh and the former nun could only watch in terror as the child reared up and…_

Agatha sat up with a start in her bed. Panting, she looked around her, hands immediately flying to her neck. She scanned the room, heart pounding so hard it almost hurt. It was a dream. Nothing more than a nightmare. Only a night terror. Sighing, she settled back down and gazed up at the empty ceiling. She now knew what she had to do.

* * *

"If you see anything you like, I'd be happy to take it out so you can have a closer look!"

The jeweler smiled brightly as Agatha stared intently through the glass case and at the necklaces within. Hearts. Dolphins. Tiny charms. It wasn't until her eyes landed on a tiny, silver cross with a single turquoise gem in the middle that she paused. It was perfect-even having Zoe's birthstone at that.

"How much for the cross?" She inquired, finally looking up to meet the salesman's eyes.

"Fifty quid," he replied simply. "But for you, forty five."

The way he was watching her made Agatha feel uncomfortable, but she pushed the thought aside. She just needed to get the necklace and be on her way. It was for Zoe's own good, of course. Besides, the little girl had a thing for trinkets. Even if she didn't understand the true purpose of it, she'd like it.

"I'll take it," Agatha said as she reached for her wallet. "It's just what I was looking for."

"Good choice." The jeweler exclaimed as he went to wrap it up. "Gift?"

"It's for my niece." Agatha replied. And that was as much information as he needed to know. "It doesn't need to be fancy."

"Never too early to start them on the path to Christ." The man chuckled, shaking his head. And Agatha hummed in response, taking the bag before handing over the money. "Thanks for your business! I hope she loves it!"

Loves it. No, Agatha hoped it'd keep her safe. As she made her way back to her car, her mind kept assaulting her with the visions of her previous nightmare. Undead Zoe. The innocent, sweet little girl turned into a grotesque monster surviving on the blood of the living. And the body of her late brother. It had been awhile since he'd haunted her dreams. Shaking her head, Agatha went to sit in the driver's side when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

_Good morning. I recognize it's your day off, but I need you to come in. -Bloxham_

Agatha felt the familiar feeling of anger begin to bubble in her chest. That was a sensation she was starting to associate with the scientist. First it was the lack of security that could've ultimately endangered her niece's life. Then, of course, being tasked with keeping watch on Count Dracula himself. What more could the woman squeeze out of her.

_Is it important? I have plans. -Agatha_

It was a lie and her boss was quick to pick up on it.

_I rang your house first and spoke to Zoe's sitter. Unless it is an emergency, I need you to come in now. Thank you. -Bloxham._

Muttering a slur of curse words to herself, Agatha thrust the bag a little too aggressively into the seat next to her and pulled out into the parking lot. At least if Jack was there, she could return his phone. But if Bloxham was dragging her all the way back to the Foundation, there would be more of a discussion on her part.

Had the scientist been aware of how close Dracula's living quarters were to residence? Was it the plan all along? Agatha chewed on the inside of her cheek, tasting the salty, copper blood as she sped down the road. She detested not being in control of situations.

"Agatha!"

There was the sound of relief in Jack's voice as he hurried over to her the moment she skidded into a parking space. She got out, now regretting injuring the sensitive skin inside of her mouth. Before even greeting him, she dug out his phone from her purse. He looked at her first in confusion and then in gratitude.

"He had it." Those were the first words out of her mouth. "Dracula."

"What…" Jack stumbled, his brow knitting in disbelief. "But how? I had it…" Quickly, he unlocked his device, scanning and flipping through his contacts and texts. When nothing seemed amiss, he sighed. "Thank you," the doctor breathed. "How'd you get…"

"The Count decided to pay a surprise visit to my house." Agatha said through her teeth as they began to walk towards the entrance of the institution. "Zoe was kind enough to invite him inside. Did you know only the person who lets him in can make him leave?! I sure didn't!" The former nun let out a sharp, humorless laugh. "How was your night, Jack? Uneventful, I hope?"

"Well, I...went to a club." Jack stated, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Saw Lucy and some friends there."

"Oh?" Agatha looked over at him with interest. She had heard of the name before. Lucy. Even caught a quick glimpse of her on Jack's phone. A gorgeous girl to say the least. "And how did that go?" Had he finally found the courage to ask her on a proper date? Jack was shy, but he was a good lad. Any woman would be lucky to have him. "Did you get to talk to her?"

The lack of an immediate reply said it all. "She's...she's actually getting married." The doctor replied quietly. "To some block named Quincey. It's only been a few months. He's from Texas. But she seems happy. That's what's important right?" Jack smiled as he spoke, but Agatha could see the pain in his eyes. "It's all I'd ever want for her anyway."

Agatha considered a few things. Telling Jack that he could do better, that Lucy wasn't worth it. That she'd realize soon enough that she made a mistake. Perhaps it wasn't too late and she'd run back into the doctor's arms. But she decided against all of them and instead placed a comforting hand on his back. Their eyes met and she shared a sympathetic look. After that, they walked in silence the rest of the way.

"You arrived sooner than I expected."

Bloxham eyed the former nun with an expression that lacked enthusiasm as she and Jack entered into the woman's office. A large, burly man stood off to the side. Agatha didn't recognize him right off the bat. Perhaps he was new. A security guard of some sort?

"Dr. Seward, Agatha Van Helsing, I'd like to introduce you to Commander Irving, he'll be joining our team." The man stepped forward and held out a hand. Agatha took it and her joints nearly cracked at his tight grip. "Since Count Dracula's unfortunate release, we've called upon another means of...surveillance. Someone to have an upperhand in case a situation goes awry."

"Another as in…" Jack ventured, sounding uncertain as he met Bloxham's cool gaze. "Someone outside of the Harker Foundation?"

"I don't like the use of the word violence nor to suggest its use. But if something were to happen, Commander Irving and his men will provide that extra assistance we need." She gave a small smile, but it was far from friendly. "But if all proves well with Agatha, there should be no problems."

"Actually, on that subject. I have a question myself if I'm allowed to speak." Agatha finally cut in, her tone edging on fury. "Was anyone aware that Count Dracula was to be placed near my house? Where I live with my young niece?"

"Life is unpredictable, Agatha," Bloxham responded simply. "It just happened to work out that way between our agreement and that bloody lawyer of his. I'm sorry if it is an inconvenience to you."

"An inconvenience?!" Now she was getting defensive. "He was in my house last night!"

"Oh, so you are already becoming well acquainted?" The scientist inquired, looking rather pleased by this new information. "Well, this is good news seeing as I had a word with Mr. Frank Renfield and Count Dracula is more than happy to meet with you tonight at his flat." She held up a hand before Agatha could protest. "Your safety is of our utmost concern and I can assure you that the vampire has already been well fed and has vocalized his intentions are not to harm you."

"You can't seriously be okay with this!" Jack spoke up, Agatha impressed by the mere fact he was defending her. "Putting her life at risk! Be reasonable, Dr. Bloxham!"

"Agatha agreed to this when she joined the Jonathan Harker Foundation," the woman replied firmly.

"But-" The doctor tried to counter before the former nun cut in.

"It's okay, Jack. I can handle myself against Count Dracula just fine." Her expression was dark, threatening as she locked eyes with Bloxham. "I'm looking forward to our visit. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Splendid," the other woman smiled. "I look forward to your report, Agatha. Have a lovely evening, won't you?"

* * *

"Wow! It's so pretty! And it's mine?!"

Zoe beamed up at her aunt from where she sat on her bed as Agatha undid the clasp and hooked the necklace around the girl's neck. The seven year old studied the cross between her fingers, running her thumb across the small stone. The former nun watched her with a small smile.

"Yes." She said as Zoe laid back underneath her covers. "And I want you to wear it always. Never take it off, okay?"

"Why?" The young girl questioned as she fiddled with the symbol. "Is it special?"

"That's one way to put it, I suppose." Agatha chuckled, leaning forward to press a kiss to the girl's forehead. "Look, I have to go out tonight. Mrs. Avery will be staying with you, okay? You won't even notice I'm gone. When you wake up in the morning for school, I'll be there making breakfast."

"Where are you going?" Agatha had never met anyone who asked so many questions. "Can't I come too?"

"No." And Zoe frowned at this. "I have something to do with work. You have to be up early tomorrow and besides, it's boring." She booped Zoe's nose and the girl scrunched her features. "Get some rest and be good for Mrs. Avery. No sneaking out for cookies or for cartoons. I'll know."

"How?" The little girl whispered in awe.

"Because a Van Helsing always knows." She smiled as she kissed her niece once more. "Goodnight, Zoe. Sweet dreams. I love you."

"I love you too, Aunt Aggie," Zoe yawned, cuddling up under her sheets. "Nighty night."

As she crept out of the room, Agatha glanced one last time at her niece. Her smile slowly gave way into a frown as she closed the door behind her. Last night her nightmare had merely been a dream, but now she was about to enter into one in the real world. Taking a deep breath, Agatha made her way towards the front door.

* * *

If she were to be quite honest, Agatha Van Helsing wasn't sure what she expected. A castle. A cave that spewed a cauldron of bats when she drew close. But instead stood a simple, but tasteful building. Nothing menacing about it. At least from the outside. Gripping onto her purse, she made her way up the flights of stairs and to the door.

"It's unlocked."

The voice surprised her and she twisted around expecting to see someone standing from behind. Yet she was alone. Confused, she grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. What met her eyes first was a large room, dark in color-really no surprise there. In the center lay a long, wooden table. Something one might see at a large banquet or feast.

"I was beginning to worry you wouldn't come."

Dracula strode into view from the shadows nearly startling Agatha. He smiled at her, his hands gripping what appeared to be a wine bottle. At least she hoped that's what it was. She eyed the single glass on the table, the corners of her lips twitching into a small frown.

"You seemed like a red to me, but if you prefer white, I suppose I have a bottle lying around here somewhere." Dracula popped the cork and began to pour the liquid seemingly unfazed by his guest's reluctance. "Well, sit down will you? Have a drink? That's what humans do right?"

"I don't drink wine," she said quietly.

"Interesting," Dracula grinned. "Nor do I. I guess we are similar in that way." He set the bottle down and exhaled. "Well, at least let me welcome you to my humble abode. Shall we go on a grand tour? You were kind enough to let me see your house. Well, the kitchen at least."

For someone who had only lived in the place for a few days, Dracula's home had more decor than Agatha's bedroom alone. Following the vampire down the hall, the Count momentarily stopped in front of a painting. The depiction was unsettling. It appeared to be a courtroom filled with men and women looking positively frightened. Standing to the right was a woman draped in white, her arms outstretched towards a window shooting out bolts of orange light.

"A depiction of The Salem Witch Trials in 1692," he expressed proudly. "A replica of course. It's hard to find the real thing nowadays." Dracula turned to Agatha with a coy smile. "You are a woman of God? You at least devoted your life to him for a while?"

"For research purposes," Agatha admitted. "To learn more about Christianity. About you."

"I wonder then," Dracula sighed thoughtfully. "If in a past life, if you believe in that sort of thing, would you have been considered a witch? Burned at the stake or drowned tied to stone." He took a step closer, his dark eyes sparkling. "Would you willingly dance with the Devil, Agatha Van Helsing?"

The way he said it. The way the words left his tongue. He was testing her. Seeing where he could weasel his way into the cracks of her mind. Agatha swallowed hard, holding strong against his toying nature.

"I have crossed paths with the unholy," she spoke coldly. "Have you seen God or do you quiver in the darkness with the lesser demons?" Dracula's grin widened. "Why do you fear the cross?"

"Why does anyone fear anything?" He replied. "Guess, Agatha."

"I don't know." The former nun replied trying to hold back her frustration. "That's why I've asked you."

Dracula didn't say anything for the longest time. "Hm." He hummed, eyeing her intently. "I think it would've been a shame really if they burned you at the stake. Your mind is too tempting to waste," and his gaze flickered up and down her body. "Among other things."

"You didn't answer my question." Agatha frowned. "Why do you fear the cross?!"

Ignoring her, the vampire continued onward. Agatha trailed from behind, starting to grow furious by how everything was turning out. As they approached a large, curtained window, the former nun was so preoccupied with her pent up rage, she didn't notice a snag in the carpet. It happened so fast that not even Dracula had time to react. She fell. Hard. And when her hands connected with the ground, she inadvertently bit down on her lower lip.

A single drop of blood began to trickle down her chin. The vampire grew rigid. Dracula's once calm and collected face began to change. Fangs replacing teeth. Eyes dilating black and bloodshot. And Agatha could only watch, just like in her nightmare with Zoe, as the vampire bounded towards her.

Death of a Van Helsing by a vampire.

So toll the bells of sweet, sweet irony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well our dear Agatha has gotten herself into quite the pickle hasn't she? Hm, what will happen next? I guess that's up to Dracula! Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! Anything that provides the fuel to my fingers! Until next time! Stay safe and healthy! -Jen


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thank you so much for all of the support! It truly means the world! As promised, here's a new chapter! -Jen

It's an interesting topic of discussion on what someone's final thoughts are. Do they see their very life flash before their eyes? Memories of the past. What should have and could've been. Or is it instead something simple? Trying to remember if they left the garage light on. Who'll take care of the children. And yet, of all the things to pop into Agatha Van Helsing's mind-not Zoe, not work-no, it was about a bloody pair of socks she'd never received after ordering them nearly a month ago. Stupid company. Absolutely idiotic. In the end, it was a mere pair of stockings. Oh what a brilliant, _brilliant_ mind.

"GET OUT!"

Agatha's eyes opened to see Dracula hovering over her, his sharp teeth bared like that of a deranged animal. He stared down at her hard, his gaze burning with hunger and unquenchable thirst. Yet he made no move to attack her. Instead, he held his ground, chest rising and falling as if his broken, lifeless lungs still needed air.

"What-" She stumbled over her words, tasting the salty smear of blood on her tongue.

"I said GET OUT," he growled. "NOW!"

She didn't need to be told again. Agatha raced to her feet and hurried towards the door. Dracula didn't follow, but she could hear his ragged breathing in the distance. When she finally made her way back to her car, the former nun slid to the ground completely winded. Placing a hand over her heart, she tried to regain control of her pulse. What the hell had that been about? The Count could've easily had killed her and yet spared her life instead? The former nun swallowed hard and closed her eyes. Christ.

Wiping at her mouth with her sleeve, she forced herself up. As she shakily pulled her car keys out, her eyes glanced up towards the vampire's window. If she hadn't been so out of it, Agatha could've sworn she saw the outline of the man watching her from above. But just in the split second that she saw him, he disappeared. A trick of the imagination. Had to be it. Inhaling sharply through her nose, the former nun drove away from the flat and to the short distance where her own home was located.

"Agatha, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

Mrs. Avery looked up from the couch as _The Price is Right_ played in the background on the television. The other woman forced a smile onto her face as she placed her purse onto the table. Of course she knew nothing of what happened. Or who Count Dracula even was.

"My meeting ended sooner than I expected." She said walking over. "Thank you for watching Zoe again. Was she good for you?"

"Slept like a little angel," the older woman smiled. "Like I said, she's never a problem, dear. Always a joy to watch." Clearly Zoe's little mischievous moments went unseen around Mrs. Avery. "As I always say, please don't hesitate to call me. I enjoy the company ever since my own grew up and flew the coop."

"Well, I owe you greatly," Agatha smiled in response. "Perhaps we can do dinner sometime. My treat. It'd be nice to catch up, after all."

"What a splendid idea!" Mrs. Avery chripped. "Oh, I'd sure look forward to that. Next time I see you, we'll schedule something, yes?" Agatha made a move to help her stand up but the elderly woman waved her away. "I'm fine, dear, still got some strength in my old bones. Calcium," she grinned. "Makes you strong. Lets you live forever." If only she knew what could really assure that. "Take care, Agatha."

"Have a good night, Mrs. Avery." Agatha replied, making sure to lock the deadbolt the moment the woman left.

Agatha tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her tongue as she walked towards her bedroom feeling both physically and mentally exhausted. Stripping down, she tossed her clothes aside and sauntered over to the bathroom. A shower would do her some good. Maybe take her mind off things. As the nearly scalding spray rained down upon her, she arched her back and tilted her chin so the water ran down her face. The former nun closed her eyes and allowed the steam's welcoming embrace to take her.

_"Would you willingly dance with the Devil, Agatha Van Helsing?"_

Her eyes shot open as that single phrase replayed in her mind. Fumbling with the shower knob, she quickly turned it off and stumbled out. Thank God she had the intelligence to leave a bath mat on the ground, otherwise she might've slipped. After roughly drying herself, she took the damp towel and wiped it across the mirror's condensation. Her eyes met those of her reflection's. Tired. Stressed. Drained. Getting to sleep wouldn't be an easy task tonight. That she was sure of. But Bloxham's reaction to what happened...That's where the true uncertainty was.

" _Pull yourself together, Agatha."_ She muttered at herself. _"You're a Van Helsing, not an idiot."_

But even then, her so called "pep-talk'' didn't offer much of a boost. Sighing, she let the towel fall to the floor. She'd clean everything up later. Dragging herself over to her bed, she flopped down onto the mattress and shared up at the ceiling. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"So, what I'm hearing is that Count Dracula attacked you last night."

Bloxham spoke as if she were explaining a point, not a question. Agatha sat at the opposite end on the scientist's desk nursing her cup of coffee. The dark circles under her eyes probably didn't help the situation. Commander Irving stood in the corner quietly, watching as the woman flipped through the vampire's case file.

"I said he refrained from it." The former nun muttered quietly. "He could've easily done so but he didn't."

"Why?" The other woman's tone was edging on sharp. Inquisitive. And it made Agatha feel all that more uncomfortable. "You were bleeding, yes? What reason did he have for not killing and feeding off of you?"

"I don't know." Agatha sighed, running a hand through her hair. It was tangled, she hadn't done the best job of brushing it today. Not when her mind had been elsewhere. "If I knew, I'd tell you."

The Harker Foundation director seemed to consider this, her lips pursed in thought. Glancing once behind her at Irving, she let out a long sigh. Closing the folder on her desk, she folded her hands over it. Agatha watched her closely, trying to read the woman's face.

"Well, we have no justifiable cause to bring him in. And from what you told me, it sounds like your intended meeting didn't go as planned." Bloxham began to reach towards a phone that sat on the edge of her desk. "I'll be sure to have a word with Frank Renfield about it. Things will need to be rescheduled and due to the event, I'm more than certain he'll agree to setting something up."

"What if I refuse to go back?" Agatha inquired, straightening up in her chair. "I may be a Van Helsing, but that doesn't mean I'm used as some chess piece in your game, Dr. Bloxham." A wrong statement to support her point. "What then?"

"We both know you need this job, Agatha." Bloxham responded, her hand hesitating over the phone. "You have a child to take care of. You're welcome to quit. I'm not holding you hostage. But you hold valuable information and…" she paused. "You'd be doing us both a good service by staying. Making both our lives easier." It wasn't an act of kindness. No. A threat. "Do the bare minimum of what is required and all things will go well."

If the convent allowed her to bring Zoe in, Agatha would've taken a one way ticket back to Holland with her niece in tow. She was fascinated by Count Dracula, sure. But being coerced into being his "handler" had never been an expectation she'd seen coming. Bloxham had a lot of dirt on her. And clearly, had no qualms of letting it out there. Or doing something much, much worse. As much as she hated to, she had to comply. Oh how the bitterness in her heart towards the other woman grew.

"Fine," she agreed coldly. "I'll do as you ask. But once I get everything you want. I want out. Completely. And I want to be compensated and guaranteed that my niece will be safe and we'll be taken care of." Her fingers dug into her palms. "I will completely and utterly immerse myself into Count Dracula's life if that means I can be done with you."

Bloxham merely smiled and grabbed the phone. "I think that can be arranged," her tone was pleasant. "You're dismissed, Agatha. I'll let you know shortly what the plan is. Thank you for being so on board with this."

"The pleasure is all mine." But Bloxham seemed to ignore the malice in Agatha's voice that dripped like venom. "I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

Agatha hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep on the couch until a bowl of cereal was poked under her nose. Wearily, she opened her eyes to see Zoe standing there with the dish held between her hands. Exhaling through her nose, she gave a tired smile and sat up.

"Is that for me?"

Zoe nodded and pushed the bowl into her aunt's chest. "I spilled a little bit of milk while making it," she added sheepishly. "But I cleaned it up! Promise!" The front of the girl's shirt was damp so Agatha had a gut feeling a _little bit_ was more along the lines of _a lot_. "You've been sleeping for forever."

"Thanks, muffin." Agatha said, taking in a spoonful. "Sorry, I'm just tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and work was long today." Her eyes flickered over to the digital clock on the coffee table. Late evening. Damn, she had been asleep for awhile. "Zoe, it's so late. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I dunno." The little girl shrugged, plopping beside her aunt. "I was going to when Mr. Dracula called-"

Agatha stopped her right there. "What do you mean Dracula called?" If she wasn't alert before, she surely was wide awake now. "Zoe, what did Count Dracula say to you?!"

"Not much," Zoe admitted. "He asked to talk to you but I told him you were sleeping. He said that was fine and not to wake you up. Just to tell you he was thinking about you and would be in touch shortly." She seemed to stumble on the words a little, trying to remember exactly what the vampire had said. "Should I have asked him to come over for cereal?"

"No, you most certainly shouldn't!" Agatha accidentally snapped, causing Zoe to wince in surprise. "...I'm sorry, Zoe. I'm just tense. Just...thank you for letting me know." And not inviting the bastard over. "I'll give him a call back when I can."

"When's he coming over again?" Her niece asked, cocking her head slightly to the side. "We never did get to watch a movie. He's funny. I like him. Aunt Aggie…" Zoe began to kick her legs back and forth. "Do you think I'd make a good vampire?"

The nightmare. Triggered. Agatha stared at her niece with her mouth slightly agape. She hadn't meant anything by it. It was an innocent question, after all. But still, the mere idea of it sent tornado sirens screaming in the former nun's mind.

"I don't want to talk about that." And she ended the discussion before Zoe could protest. "C'mon, I think you've had enough television today. I want to look over your homework and give you something proper to eat before you go to bed."

Turning off the television, she made her way to the kitchen and put the bowl in the sink. It was still full of soggy cereal, but that could be dealt with later. As Agatha went to pull a can of soup from the cupboard, she heard her phone go off. Christ, how she hoped it was Jack. Or even a spam call. Telemarketer perhaps? She waited, letting it go to voicemail. Attempting to turn out the sound of Zoe rifling through her backpack in the background, she reluctantly picked up her cell and unlocked the screen. Bloxham. Gritting her teeth, Agatha listened to the message.

" _Agatha, after much deliberation, we've managed to schedule a session with you and Count Dracula in an hour. I apologize if this is an inconvenience, but his lawyer said this was the soonest we could get you in to see him. I hope all goes well this time around. Looking forward to hearing from you."_

It took every ounce of Agatha's energy and patience not to beam her phone into the wall. One night. Not one night could she have to herself since Dracula came into the picture. Looking over at Zoe, who was still preoccupied by her messy backpack, the former nun knew she hadn't much of a choice. Sucking in a deep breath, she dialed the number of one of the only people she could currently stand.

" _Agatha?"_

" _Jack,"_ the woman responded with a sigh of relief. _"I have a huge favor to ask of you. Are you busy tonight?"_

" _If by busy you mean binge watching unsolved mystery shows and eating crisps…"_ When he didn't hear her chuckle at his joke, the doctor sobered up. _"No, I'm not. Is everything okay?"_

" _Would you mind watching Zoe for me?"_ Agatha inquired, pacing around the room. _"I just received the loveliest voicemail from Bloxham. I'm off to visit you-know-who tonight."_ And her eyes flickered over to her niece as she spoke. _"I don't want to bother her normal sitter again. She's done enough already. Would you mind? I know it's asking a lot."_

" _It's not asking a lot at all."_ Jack assured her. _"I love Zoe. We get along quite nicely."_

" _Thank you, Jack. You don't even know how much I appreciate this. I owe you."_ Agatha smiled, running a hand through her hair. _"I'll have her already fed and ready for bed. You won't have to do much. If she gives you any trouble, just remind her that we're supposed to go to the zoo this weekend. She'll behave after that."_

" _I'll be right over,"_ he promised. _"Don't worry about a thing."_

A phrase, Agatha was beginning to realize, was easier said than done.

* * *

It was hard to find the willpower to leave her car after yesterday's troubling incident. Agatha stared up towards Dracula's flat from the safety of her car. In her back pocket was a cheap, plastic cross she had purchased last minute at a nearby gas station. Despite having it, she didn't feel any less comfortable. Mustering up the courage to finally do so, the former nun got out and began to make her way towards the vampire's home.

She wasn't quite sure what to expect when she reached the top. The meeting had been set up by Bloxham and Renfield so it wasn't quietly Dracula's own doing. But as she reached forward to knock, the door swung open. There, with a smile spread wide across his face, was the Count himself.

"Ah, Agatha." He grinned, dark eyes fixed on hers. "You're just in time for dinner!"

When he took a step back, Agatha's gaze immediately met the perplexed look of a strange man. Bile began to rise in her throat as visions of horror began to bombard her brain.

What the Hell had she just walked in on?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Agatha, what have you gotten yourself into now? Now, to clear anything up. Agatha is fascinated by Dracula BUT she doesn't like to be told what to do. She doesn't like the power Bloxham holds over her. So she isn't happy in her current situation. She isn't in control and she despises that. Anyway, feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! I sincerely love hearing your thoughts! Until next time! -Jen


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my absence. I had health things going on but I'm back! Anyway, thank you for all of your reviews/reblogs/comments/kudos! They mean the world! Alrighty, story time! -Jen

It's funny how just a few seconds can seem like an entire lifetime. At least, in Agatha's case, that's how she felt. Her eyes flickered between the two men, mind reeling as she tried to come to some set conclusion as to why both were present. Or if she should go into the defensive or offensive mode-not that she had much of a weapon on her besides her silly, cheap cross. It took Dracula calmly clearing his throat to snap her back into her senses.

"You look rather alarmed, Agatha." Dracula stated with a smile. "Like you've seen a ghost-or," his smile widened to a grin. "Are witnessing someone committing the act of murder."

She watched with bated breath as he moved to the table. From where she stood, Agatha could just make out a small, square object that rested on the surface. The vampire picked it up and examined it carefully before pulling out a few crisp dollar bills. A wallet. He looked from the still stunned woman to his other guest.

"Jimmy was just here dropping off my meal. Weren't you, Jimmy?" The vampire held out the money towards the young man. "I invited him in seeing as I didn't have the cash on me. I didn't want to be rude." Dracula let out a long exhale. "Keep the change. I know your profession doesn't pay you fairly. It is the least I can do," he paused. "All things considered." And once again that familiar flicker of mischievousness glimmered in his eyes. "If you'd leave now, I'd much appreciate it. I've kept Ms. Van Helsing waiting long enough."

The man-or "Jimmy" as he was so called, managed to stutter out a thank you. He gave Agatha a nod before pushing past her to escape out the door. Whether he knew of Dracula's true origin was unclear, but it was evident enough the vampire gave him some form of uneasy. Though it held no weight, the cross felt oddly heavy in her back pocket as the man motioned for her to step forward.

"I assure you I am very well aware of the terms and conditions involving my freedom." He commented, pulling out a chair for her to sit in. "And while I do have my urges, the idea of not being locked in a cage and used for experimental purposes quells those...desires."

Reluctantly, Agatha took a seat ignoring the Count's smile. She knew he was watching her, observing her every move externally and perhaps even internally. The woman knew she needed to keep her heartbeat steady, pulse regular. Any sign that could be regarded as fear would only play to his amusement. Keeping her guard down, especially now, was the utmost of importance.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to pour myself a drink." Dracula said, grabbing the paper bag and pulling out its contents. A wine bottle shaped flask filled with a dark liquid. Agatha knew what it was, but she didn't like to think about it. After filling his cup, he set it down.

"So," he continued. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine." Agatha said currently, trying to keep her voice level. "I'm not thirsty."

"I thought you'd say that." The vampire exhaled, shaking his head. "But I thought I'd ask to be polite." He took a small sip, the contents lightly sloshing as he did. "I want to apologize about the night before. I acted like…"

"A monster?" The former nun said curtly with a frown. "A mad man?"

Dracule smirked, chuckling at her remarks. "I was going to say rash, but I suppose those would fall under the same category." He left her side once again to retrieve what appeared to be a file folder resting neatly on the table. "Anyway, I'd like to move past it. Put it behind us. Even _beasts_ make mistakes."

"You could've killed me," Agatha replied, eyes following his every move. "Why didn't you?"

"You're right," the Count nodded. "I very well could've. Even with that ridiculously cheap excuse of a cross you have in your pocket." Her eyebrows raised in surprise as he continued. "But having you dead would've served no use to me. I'm a calculated man, Agatha. While your blood is very, very tempting, getting it from a slip up like that would be...undesirable." The Count smiled as he finally took a seat across from her. "And again, we have that contract to think about."

Before she could comment, the vampire slid the collection of papers over to her. Meeting his stare, Agatha hesitantly took the folder and opened it. Though she didn't exactly want to break eye contact, the woman glanced down at the sheets below. Photos. A birth certificate. License. An entire history made up of a made up person-sort of. His new background. A perfect gateway into modern society that was virtually untraceable to who he really was. Renfield had done well.

"Vlad Balaur," she mumbled.

"Dracula seemed to be a stretch unfortunately, so this was the second choice." The Count replied simply. "Do you like it?"

"26 May 1967." Agatha continued, ignoring his question. After a moment, she looked up. "You're lucky you can pull off looking 53 and not 530." Exhaling, Agatha pushed the pile back over to the man. "Your lawyer did well. I certainly hope you are paying him for all of this work."

Dracula merely chuckled as he took the thick folder. "I'm not an unreasonable man. I pay Frank accordingly. Based, of course, on the service he provides." He lifted his glass of blood, the rim stained with dark crimson from where he sipped. "I can have copies for you made, if you so desire. I know how important it is for your precious Foundation to know about my whereabouts." For a brief moment, his dark eyes flickered playfully. "For you to know."

The woman's stomach churned as the vampire took a large swig of his drink. Why did he have to feed in front of her? Probably because he knew it made her squirm. When he set the cup down, he smiled widely, teeth seeming sharper than a moment before. She prayed it was merely a trick of her imagination.

"What are your plans now that you are free to roam around England on your own accord?" Agatha inquired, straightening in her chair. "Surely you must have something in mind?"

"Believe it or not, after being asleep for over a hundred years, there is quite a lot to take in." Dracula nudged his now empty glass aside. "So many advances in technology. Science. History. I've done quite a lot of reading myself, but the modern world is very enriched. However," he held up his index finger. "It's quite hard when you're only limited to the night hours. My body doesn't exactly fair well in the sun. Call it an extreme allergy if you will."

"As I am very well aware," Agatha huffed. "But that doesn't exactly answer my question. What are your plans, Count Dracula?"

"I think you mean _our plans_ ," the vampire smirked. The look on the woman's face said it all and his smile only widened. "You honestly didn't think our interactions would just be the two of us discussing our adventures over _tea_ did you?" His fingers laced together, tips ending in sharp, talon line nails. "You, Agatha Van Helsing, are going to be my escort. And what an honor, I might add, that is."

Agatha's jaw dropped. "Your...your what?!"

"Escort, tour guide, chaperone...whatever you wish to call it." He dismissively waved his hand. "In other words, you and I will be spending a lot of nights together under the starry skies of England. Or cloudy? I have reason to believe it rains a lot, or am I mistaken?"

"The only thing you're _mistaken_ of is the preposterous idea of me ever agreeing to this!" The woman snapped. " _My_ understanding was that we would meet face to face _occasionally_ at your flat! Not that I'd spend quality time with you out and about!"

"Well if that's the case, it would seem that our two overseers have decided our fates without consulting us." Dracula smirked as he met Agatha's cold stare. "Both Mr. Renfield and Dr. Bloxham have come to the conclusion that this seems like a fair and fit decision and who am I to argue?"

She'd committed. Told Bloxham she'd do whatever the scientist wanted. But this...this wasn't what she had in mind. Agatha silently cursed at herself, mentally berated her brain for being so stupid. Of course these interactions wouldn't be just mere meetings. No...no the Harker Foundation wanted more than that. Immersing herself was one thing. This was the equivalent of being tied to a stone and thrown into a river like a woman during a witch trial. Count Dracula was to be a part of her life no matter how hard she kicked and screamed to swim back to the surface.

" _"I will completely and utterly immerse myself into Count Dracula's life…"_

Agatha's own words replayed in her mind like a broken record as she sat there grinding her teeth. She could feel the vampire watching her expectantly, waiting to hear what she had to say. He seemed cool. Collected. Of all people, shouldn't he be against the idea of being watched like a hawk? But there he sat seemingly without a care in the world. Secretly, she was sure, reveling in her misfortune.

"I'd say you're rather exhausted, Agatha." Dracula exclaimed, breaking the silence. "Perhaps you should go home and rest. I'd offer up my flat, but I think that little Zoe would worry."

"Don't say her name," the woman muttered. "You don't get to say her name."

The vampire gave a half smile. "Get some rest, Ms. Van Helsing. I have quite the itinerary planned for tomorrow." His movements almost gave off the impression of gliding as he corked the bottle of blood he'd been consuming and strode over to the refrigerator. "Shall I walk you to your car or-"

But Agatha had already snatched up her keys and stormed towards the door before he could finish. Dracula snorted softly, shaking his head. She was certainly turning out to be much more interesting than he had initially suspected. Perhaps whatever the Foundation had planned for him would be more in his favor than they'd ever begin to realize. Games were always more enticing when both sides were competitive. And Agatha Van Helsing was the perfect prize.

* * *

Agatha didn't even acknowledge the box of biscuits that fell onto the floor as Jack jumped in surprise as she swung the front door wide open. Flinging her semi closed purse onto the counter, she stormed over to the couch and collapsed. She was tired, but not exhausted enough to feel furious.

"How did it go?" There was hesitation in Jack's voice as he asked. A sense of fear that one gets when staring at a poisonous viper head on. "Did he have anything important to say?"

"Did Zoe behave for you?" Agatha replied in a monotone, eyes fixed on the television screen. Some adult cartoon was on that she vaguely recognized but didn't care enough to remember the name. "I hope she didn't give you a hard time."

"She caused absolutely no issues," the doctor assured her. "It was like she wasn't even there. Well," he paused. "I did read her two bedtime stories-her request, but other than that, she went to bed without a fuss. She did want to hang out though so maybe the three of us could go out to do something together sometime to distract your mind from…"

"They have me babysitting him!" The woman declared sharply, finally turning to face her friend. "He's talking like we're going on some date tomorrow. Bloxham has me taking him around wherever he wants to go as it is a part of this bloody contract I didn't read the fine print of!" Agatha groaned, massaging her temples. "When I started...I didn't think…Honestly, I don't know what I thought."

She chewed absentmindedly on her bottom lip as Jack sat beside her. He stared at her with those big blue eyes of his. It was a familiar look. Innocent. Sheltered. The young man had witnessed much in his short life and yet there was an aura of goodness to him. Loyalty. Something Agatha personality believed she didn't deserve. A friend whose companionship she'd never be able to match.

"I don't think any of us knew what to expect when we found him." Jack commented, resting a hand on her knee. "Especially you given your family's...history." He paused only to reach the clicker to turn off the show. "If I'm to be honest, Agatha, at first, I didn't actually think he existed. Maybe some part of me did-I worked at the bloody Harker Foundation. But when he actually showed up...I guess what I'm trying to say is Bloxham has no right to do what she's doing."

"Right or not, I don't exactly have a choice in the matter," Agatha frowned. "When I wanted to study him, learn about who he was and what he was, I didn't exactly think that meant I was going to be forced to spend every waking minute with him-well, every his waking minute. But I have to do this for my sake and Zoe's."

Jack cocked a brow in confusion. "What does this have to do with Zoe?"

"I made a commitment." She admitted, running a hand through her hair. "...Moreso Bloxham has me backed into a corner. If I don't go through with this, then she can make my life a living Hell." Agatha held up her hand as the man tried to interject. "If I could get out of this, I already would've, but I don't have a choice, Jack. It'll be like that movie _Interview with a Vampire_ , but instead of an eager biographer wanting to learn Louis de Pointe du Lac's story, I'm forced to take _my_ vampire on a railway trip."

Jack started to chuckle into his hand earning him a curious look from Agatha. A small smile graced his features as he straightened up, clearing his throat before speaking.

"Sorry," he grinned. "Didn't take you for a movie buff."

"I suppose I can sometimes be unpredictable." Agatha admitted with a small smile. "Anyway, the fact of the matter is, I wanted to learn about Dracula on my terms, not someone else's. Especially since he's a bigger prick than I imagined."

"He murdered people," the man stated. "How big of an arse were you expecting?!"

"Someone whose ego wasn't so large it'd overtake all of Europe and then some." She said folding her arms over her chest. "He's unbearable, Jack, and he knows it. Relishes in it. And I'm stuck with him like gum on the bottom of a shoe." Agatha let out a long exhale. "Curiosity killed the cat, and I already feel like I'm on my eighth life. Why of all things did I have to be a Van Helsing? Smith is a nice last name. Or Wilson. I'd go as far as Bigglesworth."

"You are _not_ a Bigglesworth," Jack laughed. "Besides, Van Helsing is pretty bad ass. It has its perks."

Agatha let out a soft chuckled before her mouth curved into a genuine smile. Gently she rested her head on Jack's shoulder, her eyes fixed on the blank screen of the television.

"What am I going to do, Jack?" She mumbled.

"What you always do," he replied softly. "Take what's thrown at you into your own hands and make it work. At least, that's what the Agatha I know would do."

"I'm taking the window seat," Agatha yawned, closing her eyes.

"The window seat?" The doctor inquired, his brows knitting in confusion. "What window seat?"

"The window seat," she repeated. "If I'm taking that beast on a train, I'm taking the window seat."

Jack grinned over at the former nun as she began to nod off. "Agatha Van Helsing, you never cease to amaze me."

"Good," she answered. "I plan to keep it that way."

And without another word, she drifted off into the dark world of unconsciousness. Far, far away from her worries and troubles that would live to see another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! I FINALLY got a chapter finished! I hope you liked it! Also there are no romantic feelings between Jack and Agatha, they are just really good friends. Just wanted to be clear on that haha! Also Dracula's "birthday" is the month and day the book Dracula was published and the year is Claes' Bang's birth year. I wanted it to have some little connection and not a random date. Anyway, feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! Gives me the needed fuel to keep my fingers typing! Until next time, keep safe and healthy! -Jen


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support as always! I just finished my first week back to work (I work in an elementary school), so it was nice to come home and finish up this very long chapter. I hope you enjoy! LOTS of Dragatha lol! -Jen

"Why can't I come?"

The seven year old glowered at her aunt as Jack moved around in the kitchen retrieving the ingredients needed to make slime. Normally creating such a monstrosity would've excited the child, as Agatha usually forbade the stuff in the house, but Zoe seemed more concerned about the woman's agenda with the vampire. After all, she found Dracula fascinating. A potential friend-though, not truly understanding what he really was.

"It's a trip for adults." Agatha sighed, grabbing her purse. "Besides, you get to visit with Jack. You're always talking about him coming over."

"Yeah." Zoe replied, hands on her hips. "But he's _not_ Mr. Dracula."

"Zoe, that's very rude." Her aunt chided-but thank god for that. "You apologize to Jack now."

"Sorry." She muttered under her breath, rubbing her feet against the floor. "But can't I come with you, please?! I promise to be good! 'Sides, Mr. Dracula is new here! What if he gets lost? He might need my help!"

"He won't and he certainly doesn't need anything from you." Agatha realized the harshness in her tone and inhaled. "Zoe, listen to me." She bent down to meet her niece at eye level. "You'll have more fun here with Jack. Mr. Dracula…" Her nose scrunched at the name. "And I have business to attend to. It'll be very boring, I guarantee it."

"And I brought glitter." Jack added, smiling as he picked up a tiny, sparkling container. "It's rainbow!"

"Just try not to get it everywhere." Agatha snorted, pecking Zoe on the cheek. "Have fun you two and don't get slime on my furniture. It took forever to get out last time."

"Okay, Aunt Aggie." The little girl exhaled. "I love you! Tell Mr. Dracula I said hi!"

"I love you too." The woman replied, knowing very well she wouldn't be fulfilling her niece's wishes on the second part. "Be good for Jack."

She tried not to think about how big of a mess her kitchen would be in when she returned. However, all concerns about that immediately dissipated the moment she stepped outside. There, standing on the curb, was none other than Dracula himself. He gave her a toothy grin as he opened the passenger door. Agatha's eyes flickered to the driver's seat where Frank Renfield gave her a nervous smile and a quick wave. There was no way in Hell. Not a single, solitary way in the underworld she'd be getting in a car with him where she wasn't in control of the vehicle.

"I thought it would be best if we had a chauffeur." The vampire explained, motioning for her to get in. "That way we can get to know each other even more." He chuckled and gave a small shrug. "Not to mention he knows his way around just as much as you do. Now we don't have to worry about you being distracted when we drive."

"I didn't _agree_ to this." Agatha replied firmly, folding her arms. "Any of this."

"Oh come now, Sister Agatha." The Count called out smugly. "Live a little-well, one of us has to."

Just the very look of Frank's expression sent chills down her back. He wasn't a threatening man, at least in a physical sense, but something about him didn't settle right. And it didn't help that there was a valid reason that this had been constructed alongside Bloxham. At least she wasn't the driver, everything was unbearable enough as it was.

"Fine." The woman resigned. "But we stick to the approved locations, no detours." Now that she thought of it, she hadn't exactly gotten the list of places they were going. "Just get in so we can get this night over with."

"Ladies first." The vampire bowed, motioning for Agatha to step inside. She knocked purposely hard into his shoulder as she climbed in. His mouth twitched into a sneer as he slid in beside her, much to her discomfort. "I think we're ready to go to our first stop." His eyes met those of the former nun. "The Prospect of Whitby!"

Agatha barely acknowledged Frank's sheepish greeting as she stared with great fixation out of the window. She could feel Dracula watching her, waiting for her to finally turn around and address him. But her attention remained glued to the trees and cars that zoomed by as they drove into the inner, more populated part of the town.

"I thought you could use some dinner." The vampire suggested, finally breaking through the silence. "And during my research as well as Frank's recommendations," he nodded to the driver. "This seemed like the perfect location. Did you know tavern itself claims to be the oldest around dating back to around 1520? Fascinating that such a place could possibly be nearly a century younger than me."

"Just because I'm forced to keep an eye on you doesn't mean I'm interested in the history of my basket of fish and chips." She retorted. "And I'm not hungry."

"Nevertheless, we're going in." The vampire stated as Frank pulled up to the curb. "Mr. Renfield, if you'll just wait out here with the car."

"Oh!" The lawyer spoke up softly. "I thought it would be alright if I came in and…"

"Your presence is not needed nor wanted." The Count exclaimed with a dismissive wave. "Come, Agatha, we have a table for two reserved."

If given the choice of publicly eating a meal in front of Dracula or stepping through a hallway of hot coals, legos, and thumb tacks, the last option sounded far more appealing. She didn't take the vampire's hand as he held it out towards her, merely exiting the car and slamming the door roughly behind her. A small part of her felt bad for Frank, a part that felt guilty that he was roped into this night. But the bigger part of her blamed him and she secretly hoped something would happen whilst they were inside.

"Vlad Balaur."

Agatha internally groaned as Dracula grinned at the hostess causing her to blush. If she really knew what she was, that flattered expression would've morphed into one of horror. She sucked in her cheeks as she followed the young woman to a small table with rather intimate lighting.

"Oh, we only need one menu." The vampire explained to the lady. "We're here for her. I have...allergies." And when he spoke, his eyes were fixed on the innocent hostess's jugular. Agatha kicked him hard under the table causing his attention to travel back to the woman's eyes. "Yes, just one will do."

"You're disgusting." Agatha hissed under her breath as the woman walked away.

"So you're telling me that if you saw a divine burger you wouldn't salivate?" Dracula countered.

"What does a burger have to do with anything?!" She replied almost flustered. "And...and it's not like it's still breathing." Frowning, she snatched up the menu and pretended to read it. "How long are you going to force me to sit here before we can go?"

"Until you order something." The man replied simply. "I'll pay, of course."

"This isn't a date!" She snapped, firmly setting the menu down. "So don't act like it is!"

"I wouldn't dream of it." The corners up his lips twitched in slight amusement. "But I am humored that the thought even came to your mind."

Before Agatha could retaliate, a waiter approached the table. The former nun exhaled softly through her nose and straightened up in her chair. Better not lose it in the middle of a crowd. Bloxham would have her head and Dracula would most certainly enjoy that.

"Can I start you off with anything?" The man asked, looking between the two. "Might I recommend the fish and chips? We are known for having the best in Whitby. Fresh cod caught today!"

An interesting thought came to Agatha's mind. An idea she didn't consider until now. Forcing a smile, she picked up her menu once more. Dracula had offered to pay after all. Who was stopping her from ordering the most expensive items available?

"I'll have the eight ounce sirloin." She read out loud, her eyes scanning the drink section. "And the Champagne Lallier Grand Cru Grande Réserve Brut-the full bottle." Agatha grinned at the waiter as she handed the menu back. "Thank you."

The man nodded and disappeared, leaving the two alone once more. Feeling rather proud of herself, Agatha leaned back a little in her seat as the vampire watched her with great interest. Clearly, it had been a move he hadn't expected. Check mate.

"I thought you didn't drink?" Dracula inquired, a brow raised in surprise.

"I don't." The former nun smirked. "But you offered to pay and I thought it'd make for a nice centerpiece."

"Well played, Agatha Van Helsing." The vampire chuckled, causing the woman to frown a little. "It's not often that I'm surprised. A shame though for such an expensive bottle to go to waste. What, pray tell, do you plan to do with it if you aren't going to drink it?"

"I don't tell my enemies my ideas." She replied, folding her arms. "But I can think of a few things." A thought flickered in her mind for a brief second of her bashing the bottle against the wall and using it as a makeshift stake. "I suppose I'll keep it with me for a special occasion. For now."

"Until then," the vampire answered. "I shall wait with bated breath."

Not long after the wine discussion, Agatha's meal was brought from the kitchen. As much as she hated to admit it, the smell was heavenly. She thought back to the hostess and wondered if that's what Dracula meant by divinely appetizing. The former nun stared at her steak and tried her best to will herself against consuming it. But oh how it smelled so heavenly.

"The last thing I'd wish to do is make you feel uncomfortable by you eating alone while I merely watch." Dracula exclaimed. "But I think you'd prefer that over me joining you in my own matter."

Absentmindedly, the former nun picked up her fork and poked at the juicy meat. Tender. Cooked to perfection. There was a reason this place had lasted for centuries. Slowly, she cut herself a small piece and pushed it past her lips. Then another. And another.

"A glass of wine to go with that?" Dracula smirked.

Agatha merely frowned around her utensil and continued to eat until there was nothing left. Wiping her mouth with her napkin, she set it upon the empty plate. Maybe she'd take Jack or Mrs. Avery here some time to thank them for watching Zoe. For now, she dreamed of nothing more than leaving the damn place. Whether or not it was her imagination, the lights seemed to be dimming around them.

"I'm glad to see you mostly enjoyed your meal." Dracula commented as he flagged the waiter down. "I'll pay, as promised. Perhaps next time you can pick the restaurant?"

As her fingers gripped the neck of the bottle, Agatha had to refrain from bashing the thing on top of the vampire's head. Not surprisingly, Frank was still seated out front in the car just as they had left him. A light drizzle began to spill from the sky and Dracula miraculously produced an umbrella. He held it out towards Agatha who immediately rejected it. Rolling his eyes, the man found his place in the car beside her.

"So we went to a historic tavern." Agatha exhaled, looking to the vampire. "Is that not enough of an adventure for you for one night?"

"Not quite." Dracula admitted. "I said I had an itinerary, Agatha. I really did mean it." He could see the look of detest on her face. "Alright, for you, I will compromise. I just ask that we go to two more places and then we'll call it a night. Do we have an agreement?"

"I don't suppose I really have a choice in the matter." The former nun exhaled in defeat. "Fine, two more places, then you're taking me home and leaving me be." However long that would last.

"Sounds reasonable enough." The vampire nodded. "Frank, if you would."

The rain began to fall harder as the pair, along with their driver, drove in awkward silence. Out of the corner of her eye, Agatha noticed Dracula fiddling with some app on his phone. As he continuously swiped his index finger across the screen, her curiosity got the better of her.

"What are you doing?" She inquired, craning her neck to get a better look. "Is that...is that a dating site?!"

"Well, I suppose if one chose to use it as such it could be." The vampire replied simply, locking his phone. "But from what I've learned it can be used for other reasons."

"You mean sex." And her nose crinkled at the thought of him screwing anyone. "If you're…"

"I'm not, nor do I plan to." His eyes flickered up to the rearview mirror where Frank stared back at him intently. "At least for awhile. I understand the rules. However, there is nothing in the bylaws that says I can't at least explore my options. Whether they be sexual or flavorful." The vampire's lips curved into a suggestive smile. "Temptation is one of the greatest sins, Agatha. But I am sure as a nun you are well aware of that. Or...rather were."

"Well, your account will be tracked nonetheless." Agatha said quietly, ignoring his attempt at provoking her. "I'm sure Mr. Renfield will see to it. Bloxham would want to know." Her eyes locked on to Frank's. "As a precaution."

"I haven't decided which best describes your treatment of me yet." Dracula chuckled as the vehicle began to slow in front of a building. "Am I a child or a prisoner to you? Perhaps both? Your nagging behavior might otherwise irritate me, but tonight is for excitement." And with his hands, he gestured to their next stop. "Behold!"

At first, the former nun thought she was seeing things. As she exited the car, she once again forwent Dracula's umbrella. The rain poured down in heavy torrents soaking her hair and clothes. But that was a concern not at the top of her mind.

Agatha's lips pressed into a firm line as she stood alongside Dracula outside of Pleasureland Amusements. When the vampire had insisted they spend the night exploring what Whitby had to offer, she hadn't expected to be coerced into going to an arcade. A place where she begrudgingly had taken Zoe more than once for a friend's birthday party.

"Perhaps I should've read up on this more." The vampire commented, breaking the silence. "I assumed Pleasureland meant something quite different." His eyes flickered to meet hers. "You should have said something."

"I should have said something?!" Agatha scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. "You are the one who picked this place out. I assumed you knew what you were doing."

"Well, you are the one who is supposed to properly introduce me to the town after all." Dracula countered with a smirk. "I could've easily gone alone, but that would breach some form of the contract–on your side." He shrugged and through her a false sheepish look. "I suppose we better go inside then. See what you humans call entertainment nowadays."

The former nun rolled her eyes as the man began to walk towards the entrance. "I'm tired of playing games with you!" But he merely waved his hand dismissively before disappearing into the crowd. "Arsehole…"

The sound of the rain was immediately placed by the excited, shrill cries of patrons and whirling games as Agatha stepped into the building. It was almost overwhelming. She stood in this world of towering machines that flashed and flickered, beckoning for her to draw closer and take her coinage. It wasn't until someone grabbed her by the forearm that she snapped to.

"Looking for me?"

The Transylvanian Count grinned at her, illuminated from behind by a pinball machine. Agatha pulled away and sucked in a breath. She hated it here, and quite frankly despised it even more. But this was for her job. This was for Zoe. So if she had to suffer by playing sticky games and cramming endless tickets into her pockets, so be it.

"What do you want to play?!" She nearly had to scream over the chao sound. "I know you are going to ask, but I have no preference."

"Actually, this one piqued my interest." Dracula replied obnoxiously cheerful. "This way."

She followed him, still dripping wet and slightly cold from the elements outside until they stood in front of a game. The timeless classic Skeeter's Ball. One is given a certain number of balls and you attempt to roll them into holes with different amounts of points in an attempt to get a high score. Agatha had never been good at this game. On one occasion, she rolled a ball so hard it flew and hit someone on the back of their head. Maybe that was one of the main reasons she couldn't stand this place.

"You go first." The vampire said as six balls rolled down. "To demonstrate."

"Okay." Agatha sighed, lifting up the weighted object. "But I'm not very good at this." With that, she gave the ball a hard roll. Not to her surprise, it landed in the lowest hole-100 points. "I told you. Now you go."

With lightning speed and precision, the vampire stepped forward and aimed for his target. The ball barely bounced before it landed in the center, 500 points. Agatha gawked as Dracula beamed with pride at his accomplishment.

"Beginner's luck!" She insisted, snatching up another ball before thrusting it into his hands. "Try again!"

Just as before, Dracula rolled and landed the bonus hole as before. As the game chimed in congratulations, the former nun frowned, feeling oddly competitive. Suddenly, she felt Dracula move behind her.

"What are you doing?!" She snapped, completely caught off guard.

"I'm assisting you." Dracula said, taking a hold of her forearm. "Trust me, you look rather pathetic rolling like that. Allow me to show you how it's really done."

The vampire's grasp was firm, but not strong enough that if Agatha so chose to, she could break away. Lifting up a ball, she allowed him to ease her wrist forward, fingers curled around the ball. When she finally let it go, it rolled smoothly up the ramp before landing in the 400 point hole.

"Not too bad." Dracula nodded, letting her go. "Perhaps if you practice for a few centuries, you'll be as good as me."

"Apparently living several centuries also increased your ego." Agatha snorted, trying to hold back a smile. "What next?"

"Hm…" The man pondered as he looked around. "Now that looks worthy of our attention!"

Agatha turned to see a large claw machine filled with plushies of all sorts. She pictured Zoe standing right in the center, her bright blue eyes lit up in excitement. The things were usually rigged, from her experience at least, but this was Dracula's place of choice so she didn't argue against it.

"How enthralling." Dracula murmured as he studied the throttle. "What an odd contraption!" He turned to Agatha with a grin. "What shall I aim for?"

She shrugged. "Something close to the top or near the drop box. If it looks crammed, don't go for it. It's hard to even win something." Her lips pursed as she watched him stare at the game in complete wonder. "Be strategic. I suppose like you're in battle."

The vampire straightened up and smirked at her words. "For that, I shall win you that purple blob looking thing."

The former nun gave a half smile and rolled her eyes. "That's supposed to be an elephant...I think." She paused. "And you don't have to win me anything."

"Then it'll be a gift for Zoe." He replied, gaze now fixed on his victim. "And you don't have to tell her that I won it. I know how you are. Though I wouldn't ever hurt her…" His fingers delicately maneuvered the throttle. "It's been over a century since I've done such a thing…"

Agatha felt her stomach twist at the thought of his words. For a brief moment, she had forgotten about what he was. As she opened her mouth to question him further, to her shock, he managed to snag the toy. The vampire let out a triumph ' _ha'_ as the object fell down the chute and into the box.

"I have many hidden talents it would seem." Dracula exclaimed as he retrieved the toy. "I believe this belongs to you."

Slightly hesitant, Agatha accepted the elephant from the vampire. She looked it over somewhat turned off by it's sickly cute appearance. Exhaling, her attention returned to Dracula. Clearly seeing she was growing weary of the place, the Count cleared his throat.

"One more game." He posed, nodding towards an air hockey table. "And I promise it will be worth your while."

Out of all the games, this one seemed to be less populated. Agatha set the elephant down and stood on one side of the table. Dracula smiled at her, his hand already on a paddle. The game was pretty self explanatory which made the former nun question why he'd choose it to be their last.

"We will play the game as usual, but bend the rules just slightly." He instructed. "Whoever makes a point against the other player gets to ask them a question. Any sort of question. Personal or not. And the loser must answer." Dracula gave a knowing smirk. "And while I could easily find everything out about you in a matter of seconds, this seemed like a fun start."

She pushed away the eeriness of his words. "Alright then." She nodded, gripping her paddle. "You're on."

It didn't take long before the puck found its way into Agatha's hole. Not that she was shocked by that loss. Grumbling to herself, she retrieved it and placed it back in the center.

"Ask away."

"Have you always been in Holland? Or were before England?" Dracula inquired. "I know Abraham was Dutch, so after everything he decided to go back to the lovely land of windmills?"

"Yes," Agatha admitted. "I was born in Holland and stayed in Holland until Zoe's parents…" She shook her head. "Well, now I'm clearly in England. Again."

The next round lasted a few seconds longer than the first with Agatha scoring the goal. However, she knew Dracula had intentionally planned it that way. Still, it was a chance to ask him a question he couldn't refuse.

"Why are you afraid of the cross?"

Dracula let out a laugh so loud it just about startled the woman. "Come now, Agatha." He snickered in amusement. "I ask you something easy and you go ahead and cut right to the chase. Well, I suppose I shouldn't expect any less coming from you." He sighed as he studied the puck between his fingers. "Have you thought about what the cross stands for?"

"Of course." She replied curtly. "I was a nun. It stands for goodness and virtue and…"

"No, Agatha, no…" The vampire exhaled, rolling his eyes. "I was hoping you'd see the broader picture of it. When you look at the cross, really look at it, what do you see?" He doesn't wait for her to reply. "War. Fear. This internal feeling in your gut that you must not slip up on your endless virtues or will fall into the ever grabbing hands of damnation. That, my dear Sister, is why the cross is frightening. Or, so the many, many, hundreds of men and women I haven consumed over the centuries think."

"But why does it hurt you?" The woman asked. "Why…"

"You already got your answer." Dracula cut her off with a smile. "Next round."

She lost. Almost immediately. And she didn't need to look up to know Dracula was grinning widely. It was her turn to be interrogated and since she didn't go easy on him, now he was going to use the same power against her.

"Why did you become a nun, Agatha?" The vampire asked. "Out of everything, why that profession? Surely there were some more interesting options...a librarian perhaps?"

"I did it with the intent of learning more about you." She attempted to appear focused on a nearby pinball game. "From the stories past down about my grandfather, I thought perhaps going through religious texts might serve some purpose."

"And did they?" The Count questioned. "Or have you received more than your fair share about me from the Jonathan Harker Foundation?"

"That's more than one." She challenged, eyeing the puck in the center of the table. "Next round."

Thus the game continued, Dracula and Agatha posturing one another for information. It wasn't until the vampire scored once more, the puck flying into its intended target, that things began to take a turn.

"Why won't you let me talk about Zoe?" The man inquired. "It's oddly endearing of how overprotective you are of her."

"I just don't think it's appropriate." Agatha responded tersely. "I'd prefer to keep my home and work life separate."

"And I fall into the work category…" Dracula nodded thoughtfully. "She is an interesting child. Something rather unexpected must have happened to her when she was really young."

It was clear that the vampire was trying to worm another question in by making it sound like a remark. The car crash flickered in the back of the woman's mind as she took a step back from the table.

"I have a question." Their eyes locked as Agatha began to speak. "What do you mean that if you could, you could easily know anything and everything you want about me in a matter of seconds?"

The Count folded his arms. "You didn't make a goal."

"And I'm done playing games." Agatha responded firmly. "What is it that you are hiding, Count Dracula? And how and why does it involve me?"

"I should ask you the same." The vampire answered. "I believe we are equally fascinated by one another. However, I too think I'm done with these games." He glanced towards the door and smiled. "I promised you one more location. It's getting late, for you at least. We should make it there while it counts."

"But I…"

"Poor Frank's probably wondering if we've abandoned him." Dracula exhaled, clicking his tongue. "A smart man, but rather meek. Mousey. Best not keep him on edge." Once more he produced the umbrella. "I suggest you use this now. Best not get Zoe's new toy wet."

As Dracula had predicted, Mr. Renfield seemed very relieved upon their return. He eyed the stuffed animal on Agatha's lap curiously before pulling away from the arcade. The former nun reclined back on her seat, thinking of the scraps of knowledge she'd gathered from Dracula and how she could possibly piece them together. It wasn't until the car pulled to a stop that she snapped back to reality.

"Last stop of the night." The Count grinned as he stepped out of the car. "Saving the best for last."

Agatha's eyes travelled upwards to the sign on top of the building. Raw Nightclub. Heat rose to her cheeks as she looked herself over. In a pair of jeans, old shirt, and hair wet from the rain, she was in no condition to go into any establishment of class, let alone a nightclub. The restaurant and arcade had been hard enough. But before she could protest, the vampire was already on his way inside. Biting back a groan, she hurried in after him. Fucking blood sucker.

The chaos in the arcade was child's play to what was happening in the club. Smoke, multicolored flashing lights, mixed with the smells of sweat and cheap perfume. The music, whatever was playing, vibrated the floorboards as a pale hand extended towards the former nun. Agatha looked to see Dracula offering her a toothy grin.

"Agatha Van Helsing." He bowed, completely out of place to the DJ's upbeat remixes. "May I have this dance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, Dracula's knowledge on how to dance with grace paired with some dubstep remix music...an interesting idea IF Agatha decides to take his offer. Poor Frank, he and that bottle of wine are just chilling in the car-and no, he doesn't get to have any. Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! I love hearing your thoughts! Until next time! Stay safe and healthy! -Jen


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, folks! It's been a hot minute! I want to say how thankful I am for each and every one of you! So here is a little token of my gratitude! -Jen

At first, Agatha found herself questioning if she had heard the vampire right. That maybe the fumes brought on by the combination of countless mixed drinks and body sprays had gotten to her head. But when she stared down at the Count's large, outstretched hand. At his long, pointed nails. The former nun's ears had been working correctly.

"Dance?" She repeated, the word tasting odd on her tongue. "You want to dance with me?"

"Well surely you know how." The man smiled widely, taking her hand before she could pull away. "Come now, it isn't so hard. I'll show Waltz only has six steps."

If her lack of ballroom dancing wasn't enough, Agatha felt several pairs of eyes fixed on them as they moved about the floor out of tune to the techno music. Dracula, who had taken to humming his own song, didn't seem fazed at all by their audience. Blood rushed to the woman's cheeks, the embarrassment making the room feel so many degree hotter.

"You're blushing." The vampire noted, tugging his partner back to reality. "Might I inquire what about?"

"Surely you're observant enough to realize we're being watched." Agatha hissed under her breath, nearly tripping over Dracula's shoes. "Just a touch out of place."

"Oh, Agatha, you really shouldn't worry yourself about the judgement of others." He chuckled, gracefully gliding across the ground. "Do you know any of them?"

"Well…" She began to stumble. "Well, no...but that…"

"Then I see no issue." Dracula finished, cutting her off. "Relax, Agatha. Enjoy the night while it's young. Though I haven't known you for long, I can tell you need it."

The former nun frowned, but said nothing as the vampire spun her about on the dance floor. Soon the other patrons became a forethought as her eyes locked on to Dracula's. She found it odd how a bloodthirsty killer could be so delicate. So graceful. And as he dipped her, brutality masked by this gentlemanly cover, she found herself delving into conversation.

"So how do you know how to dance so well?" Agatha asked, surprised by how she had yet to trip and fall. He was quite the teacher, she'd give him that. "And saying it's due to your age doesn't count."

"A fair enough question." Dracula agreed. "I simply desired to learn. Everyone has a hobby or two they enjoy. Or an interest they wish to pick up. Dancing happened to be one of my more...socially acceptable ones." He grinned, clearly amused by his choice of words. "What about you, Agatha? Surely you have a guilty pleasure locked away in that treasure chest of a mind of yours."

She thought for a moment. "I can knit...sort of." When his left eyebrow cocked in interest, she continued. "I'm not very good at it and have only managed to somewhat make oven mits. But between my job and caring for Zoe, I don't have a lot of time to myself."

"Perhaps you could knit me a pair that I may use next time you come over for dinner." Dracula suggested lightly. "For business reasons, of course."

Agatha felt her cheeks burning again, but from a different fire this time. She looked away, avoiding the vampire's gaze as her eyes fell on a clock mounted on a nearby wall. A distraction. Sucking in a breath, the former nun pulled away.

"We should get going." She said quietly. "It's getting, well, later and I need to be getting home. Dr. Bloxham left me some paperwork to fill out and I'd like to get that done. She's very...particular when it comes to turning things in on time." A poor excuse, but Agatha hoped it would work.

"Of course." Dracula bowed his head smiling. "I've kept you out long enough, haven't I?"

"It's been a night." Agatha agreed, somewhat struggling to find the right words. "I think it's at an appropriate end." She offered him a small, awkward, but genuine smile. "Your lead?"

Frank jumped in surprise, his phone falling into his lap at the sound of Dracula lightly rapping on the car window. Quickly, he unlocked the car doors as the two adults slid in without a word. Peering into the rearview mirror, glasses sliding down onto his nose, Frank feigned a smile.

"Today went well I hope?" He asked, starting the engine. "No complaints on either end?"

"Oh, I think it was rather splendid." Dracula replied, looking over at Agatha. "Wouldn't you agree, Agatha?"

"I suppose both busy ends were held up to the bargain." She replied, leaning back in her seat. "I don't have anything negative to report back to Dr. Bloxham if that is what you're asking."

"Excellent!" The lawyer beamed. "I knew it was possible for you two to work things out. This is good. Very much so. And I know Dr. Bloxham will be just as pleased as I am."

Agatha said nothing, just merely stared out the window watching the street lamps speed by. She knew Dracula was watching her closely as they pulled up outside of her house. And it was no surprise that he too got out of the car when she did. Of course he'd walk her to the door. How polite of him.

"Don't forget your Champagne." The vampire smirked, handing over the bottle. "I spent a pretty penny on that."

"Thank you." They were the first two words to come to her mind. A phrase that she hoped would send him away. "Tonight was decent...have a good evening, Count Dracula."

"You as well, Agatha Van Helsing." He replied, his teeth glinting in the moonlight. "I look forward to seeing you again. Perhaps you can work on those knitting skills of yours and make me a lovely pair of oven mittens. I'm quite partial to red."

Agatha gave him a half hearted smile and turned away. She felt some relief in knowing he wouldn't follow her inside. At least she hoped Zoe's invitation would've expired by now. Stepping into her home, she locked the door behind her. It wasn't until Agatha heard the sound of Frank's car rumbling off into the distance did she exhale, shoulders relaxing.

"Hey, you okay?"

Jack stepped out of the kitchen and Agatha couldn't help but note the flecks of glitter that sparkled on his shirt. He offered her a genuine smile as he scrubbed at his hands with a rag. Clearly the craft had proved to be messier than the doctor intended. But cleaning was the least of worries on the woman's mind.

"Long night." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. With the other that clutched the alcohol, Agatha held it out towards Jack. "Drink?"

"I'm fine." He shook his head to which Agatha merely shrugged and headed towards the kitchen. He followed suit. "Was it really that bad?"

"We went out for dinner and then to an arcade." The former nun stated, digging through the cabinets before producing a glass. "An arcade, Jack." Exhaling, she poured until the cup was full before downing it. "And don't get me started on the night club. I agreed to watch the beast, not partake in a dance number with him."

"Wait, you actually danced with Dracula?! _The_ Count Dracula?!"

Agatha tried to ignore the look of astonishment on Jack's face as she downed her second glass of Champagne. So much for not drinking. Perhaps telling him how her evening had gone hadn't been the best idea. Especially since she'd have to relive it tomorrow when Bloxham asked for the nitty gritty details. After the last bit of beige liquid passed through her lips, she set the cup down on the counter with a rough clink. Though she wouldn't admit it allowed, it wasn't what they did that bothered it. It was, in fact, how she felt afterwards. Good.

"That's what I said. I was caught off guard." Agatha stated, trying to fend off the young doctor as he took away her bottle. "Clearly I was not in the right state of mind to think for myself. Perhaps I'm coming down with something..."

"Well, at least nothing bad happened right?" The young man interjected, trying to lighten the mood. "No one died?"

"Just my ancestors rolling around in their graves." She snorted, letting out a humorless laugh as she shook her head. "I unintentionally went on a date with Count Dracula, didn't I? Or rather, I might as well have." Jack's lack of a response was a good enough of an answer as any. "Shit..."

"Well it's over now, right?" The man assured her. "Best put it behind you. You won't do yourself any good stressing over it." He smiled, motioning to his sparkling shirt. "Anyway, what do you think of my outfit? Zoe may have gone a little overboard with the glitter. I did my best to clean up what I could. I'm sorry for whatever random particles you come across for the next decade."

"As long as you had fun and she behaved." Agatha smiled softly. "I don't mind the occasional sparkle. This place needs to lighten up anyway." Glancing around, she folded her arms over her chest. "You're welcome to stay the night. I can pull out a blanket and some pillows. The couch isn't so bad."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." Jack promised her with a wave of his hand. "There's some work I have sitting on my counter that I need to bring in tomorrow. If I don't, Bloxham will have my head. You know how she can be."

"Right." His friend nodded, chuckling under her breath. "Well, thank you a million times over again, Jack. I don't know what I'd do without you in my corner."

"Well, if I'm ever set up on a date with a vampire, I'm sure you can return the favor in some way." The man joked. "Have a good night, Agatha. Give Zoe my best when she wakes up tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning."

"Same to you, Jack." Agatha smiled. "Bright and early."

* * *

Agatha tried not to think about the previous night's events until she came across Bloxham and her henchman of sorts, Commander Irving, the next day. Doing her best to ignore the rather intimidating man in the corner, she sat down in front of her boss who'd taken to calmly sipping what appeared to be a cup of tea.

"Mr. Renfield informed me earlier that last night was successful." The head of the Harker Foundation commented, swiveling in her chair. "Were you able to gain anything useful from your time together?"

"He can't go in the sun and hates crosses, just as much as we already know." Agatha said, trying to refrain from using a harsh tone. "A rather pointless excursion."

"Nothing is pointless when it comes to Count Dracula." Bloxham replied curtly, setting her drink down. "Him opening up to you, though slight as it may appear, is just as big a goal as any. I'm impressed, Agatha. I wasn't expecting much from you...even though it is only common knowledge."

"I'm not sure what else I can offer at this point." Agatha replied, folding her arms over her chest. "Can I go or is there something _pressing_ you need me to fulfill for you?"

Bloxham glanced over her shoulder at Irving before looking back to Agatha. "I suppose…" She stated thoughtfully. "For now. But keep your schedule free as much as you can. I cannot say when your services will be required."

"Right." The former nun muttered. "I'll be cancelling my tickets for leaving the country then." A snide remark that went unmentioned by Bloxham. "Thanks."

Agatha made sure to accidentally slam the door a little harder than needed when she left the office. Fury bubbled in her chest as Bloxham's words replayed in her mind. A pawn in a game. A puppet in a show. The woman has basically slapped a figurative ankle monitor on her. At least the anger gave her something to focus on to make the time go by faster.

It was lunchtime when the former nun's phone vibrated in her pocket. Taking it out, she frowned deeply when she noted the caller ID. Count Dracula.

" _Last night was fun. I wanted to inquire if you'd be interested in scheduling another meeting. My place or yours?" -Dracula_

Deciding to ignore it, Agatha shoved her cell back into her pants. Dracula was the last person she wanted to see right now. Part of her expected Bloxham to immediately summon her to her office, believing the vampire to use Frank to his advantage. But when that didn't happen and time rolled on, that concern began to push into the back of her mind.

" _If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're ignoring me. Not fun, Agatha. Not fun at all." -Dracula_

Agatha groaned, annoyed by the text that had awoken her from her deep sleep. It had been three nights since the vampire's last text. Though despite the messages, neither Frank nor Bloxham had seemed to become involved yet. For whatever reason, Dracula hadn't used that lifeline to his advantage. Turning her phone off, the former nun shoved it into her dresser drawer and closed her eyes. Sleep was a bliss worth taking.

" _Agatha, I do hope you are alright. I'm beginning to worry. Do respond. Should I have a welfare check done on you? Perhaps Frank would be of service." -Dracula_

" _I'll put you out of service."_ Agatha muttered to herself as she shoved her phone into her purse.

It was late evening now and she was just about to head home. She was tired, hungry, and just about done dealing with the Lord of Darkness. It'd been a week now. A long, paperwork filled one, and all she wanted to do was rest. Getting into her car, Agatha drove home, the moon well into the sky by the time she pulled into the driveway.

"Mrs. Avery?" Agatha called out as she entered the house. "Sorry I'm late, I got caught up at the office."

The house was dark which sent a tingle up the former nun's spine. In the distance, she could see a light coming from the living room. The slight hum from the television meeting her ears. Cautiously, she made her way down to the room wondering if all was well. What she saw made her stop cold in her tracks.

Zoe lay curled up peacefully on the couch, a blanket draped over her frame as she slept. But instead of the short, elderly woman sitting at her side, a tall, loaming man grinned at Agatha from his spot. Count Dracula brought a long, pointed finger to his lips and quietly shushed the former nun.

"Welcome home, Agatha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Who let the Count in?! And where is the babysitter?! Tune into the next chapter whenever that will be! Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! It keeps the story alive and roaring! Have a safe and happy holiday! -Jen


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling a bit glum, but managed to actually write something! Happy 2021 and my first update of the year! Hope you guys are doing well! Fair warning, this chapter is SMUT FILLED so if you want to skim through it, by all means! Hope you enjoy! -Jen

" _Welcome home, Agatha."_

It was as if some unseen force had cast itself upon her and rooted her in place. Agatha stared, slightly slack jawed at the sight before her, mind struggling to keep up with what she was seeing. Zoe, seemingly unharmed, lay there fast asleep by the vampire's side. Dracula's fingers drummed lazily against the couch's arm as he patiently waited for the woman's response. He, unlike her, was not stunned by this unplanned reunion. After all, he was the responsible party for this _surprise_ "get together".

"You…" Agatha started, her eyes darting around the room. "How did you-"

"An invitation, of course." Dracula said with a mere wave of his arm. "From young Zoe. I came by to see if you were available and unfortunately, I was met by the babysitter." Agatha's eyes grew wide and the vampire grinned, knowing very well what she was thinking. "Oh, ease up, Agatha, Mrs. Avery is just fine. I sent her on her way back home. Told her you had asked me to watch Zoe until your return, seeing as we work together and all." He sighed, shaking his head. "I honestly hadn't anticipated for it to be so easy."

"Get out of my house!" The former nun growled, pointing a finger towards the door. "This is practically breaking and entering! A crime! I could have you arrested!" That would _surely_ go over well, but the logistics weren't at the top of Agatha's thoughts. "Just because a seven year old- _a child_ -tells you that it's okay to come into someone's house doesn't mean it is!"

"Actually, in my rule book, it is most certainly allowed." The Count smiled, reaching for the remote. "As long as they inhabit it." With that, he flipped the television off. "And Zoe lives here so it works in my favor."

Feigning a yawn, the vampire stood up from his spot on the couch. The young girl, still deep in her slumber, only shifted slightly and stretched out. Agatha watched her anxiously unsure if she should make a go for it and grab her and run, or find a means to take Dracula out. Perhaps once and for all. As she stood there debating, the Count brushed past her and made his way into the kitchen.

"Are you coming?" He called over his shoulder when the former nun didn't immediately storm after him. "I doubt you'll want to wake her up while we talk."

"Oh I think you've said _quite_ enough for the night." Agatha hissed, clearly growing more heated. "Aren't you the least bit concerned about everything you've violated our terms and conditions? What's stopping me from calling the Foundation or that lawyer of yours right now?! Right at this very minute?!"

"You won't." Dracula replied simply. "And even if you did, what have I done exactly? I was invited in. No one was injured. There is nothing in any clause that says _who_ is and isn't allowed to grant me access." He let out a quiet chuckle. "But I'm not concerned anyway. And I could easily argue my concerns of you not returning my texts. I think Dr. Bloxham would be _delighted_ to learn about that."

"Get out of my house." Agatha warned, trying to sound as threatening. "Or I'll…" Her eyes flickered around the room and landed on the first thing that sat on the counter. A spatula. _Great_. "I'll make you regret not doing so."

"Oh really?" Dracula snorted, taking a step closer. "And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

She was thinking. Thinking hard. But it was difficult to concentrate when facing off with a vampire. She was angry. So damn furious that it felt as if she was truly boiling inside. But as she stared back at the Count, trying to hold her ground, that fury. That force. Was slowly starting to transform into something else. A storm the likes of which she'd never encountered.

"You were saying?" The vampire encouraged, moving even closer to Agatha. "Come now, Agatha. Finish that train of thought of yours. What do you want to do to me?"

He had her nearly pinned against the wall, her back pressed tightly to it as he loomed over her with those dark, hungry eyes. Agatha's heart pounded as blood flushed her cheeks, something stirring within her very core. Undeniable lust.

"I'm not asking you again." She forced out, somewhat taken aback by how labored her breathing had become. "Leave my house at once."

"You know you can't force me to do that." He replied in a low, velvety whisper. "It wasn't you who invited me in." Dracula reached forward and tucked a stray lock of hair behind the former nuns ear. She shivered. "This isn't anyway to treat your guest."

Her knees felt weak as she fought the primal urge to lunge forward and give into whatever horrible desire this was. It wasn't right. She wasn't right. But then why were her mind and body at a civil war with one another? Agatha bit down on her lower lip, toes curling inward.

"Go…" She nearly pleaded as he closed the distance between them. "Just…" But his mouth was already on hers before she could finish.

Lost. Somehow that felt like the right word to describe it. Trapped between the present and this convoluted fantasy. Yet as their kissing grew more fervent, his cool hands touching the curves of her face, everything but this moment seemed to tumble away. When the vampire broke away to allow her a moment to catch her breath, Agatha nearly protested. She stared at him, too flustered to imagine how ridiculous she must look right now.

"I could take you here…" He suggested, nodding towards the empty kitchen table. "Or the countertop, that would equally suffice." Dracula moved his hands to grip Agatha's forearms as if to steady her in place. "There are _lots_ of places I could have my way with you, Agatha Van Helsing. That is, if you'll let me in."

Zoe. The seven year old was still fast asleep in the living room. The former nun could feel the vampire's nails digging into her flesh. Hot. Christ how she felt so hot. What the hell was happening to her? This was his fault. His doing. Surely it had to be. And yet, she needed him. Required him to fill this sudden carnal craving within her.

"Zoe…" Was all she managed to rasp out, knowing well enough he'd understand. "Zoe."

"Ah, concerned about disturbing the child." He chuckled, the corners of his mouth twitching into a wide grin. "I suppose we wouldn't want to scar her...No, that would be less enjoyable for the both of us." He exhaled and glanced down towards the dark hallway. "Bedroom it is."

She tried not to dwell on the fact that lay lingering in her mind about how he knew where her bedroom was. Momentarily pushed away the unwanted thoughts of him traversing around in there admiring her personal things. Instead she froze that bit of her mind and allowed him to take her past the threshold and into the unlit room.

A bundle of nerves. A nest of live wires in a thunderstorm. Agatha was already beginning to tremble as Dracula placed a kiss to the corner of her mouth before trailing his way down just above her jugular. His teeth lightly scraped the tender skin, but the vampire made no move to bite her. Instead, he pressed his lips to the pulse and lightly sucked. The former nun let out a soft moan, surprised by how unstable she felt on her own two feet. Dracula smiled against her neck, arms wrapping around her waist to keep her upright. He was enjoying this way too much.

"...I thought you wanted to take me…" She gasped out, leaning into Dracula as he continued to indulge himself. "Not commit whatever this…" Agatha's breath hitched in her throat as he playfully nipped at her. "I thought you wanted sex."

"I do." Dracula admitted, letting his tongue run lightly across the sensitive spot of her throat. "But foreplay is a worthy appetizer." He straightened up, and even without much light, Agatha could see the thirst in his eyes. "Sit down." He commanded, motioning to the bed. "A good guest brings their host a gift and I think I've figured out what to do about mine."

She could've told him to leave. Demanded it again. Perhaps even called the Foundation and explained everything. But she was angry. Stressed. Confused. And, as odd as it was, mildly curious. Count Dracula was not her friend. He was an intruder and yet...yet...her she was. Sitting down on her mattress looking up at him. Wondering exactly where this was going and hoping Zoe would remain asleep.

"Take your pants off."

Now that had her snapping back to reality. Agatha blinked as she stared at Dracula. The vampire simply gazed back as if what he said hadn't been well...bold. When the vampire didn't retract his statement, she found herself undoing the top buttons of her pants and slowly pushing them down. Before she could react, Dracula snatched them from her grasp and tossed them to the side.

"That was rather uncouth of you." Agatha muttered, her cheeks flushed as she now sat before him in some rather unflattering underwear. "You could have at least…" His eyes were fixed on her and suddenly, she felt at a loss for words. "You could have…"

"Now that dreadful pair of underwear."

His voice, though firm, was not threatening in the slightest. It was as if he was instructing her. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Agatha did as she was told and discarded the piece of clothing. So there she sat on her bed, legs pressed tightly together in front of her supposed enemy.

"Open your legs."

The words were quiet, almost gentle, and a shiver went up Agatha's spine. Suddenly the woman felt as if she was being transported back to her teenage years. The awkward time of romance. Agatha had never been with anyone. Never even had a true boyfriend really. And the witty, strong willed person she'd become was okay with that. Sex had never been an issue. In fact, it had made becoming a nun an even easier feat. But that was about to change.

"I've never had sex before." Agatha said quietly, not looking to meet Dracula's stare.

"I'm well aware of that." Dracula almost scoffed. "I'm centuries old, Agatha, and while I am no Christian, as far from it as one can be, I do know what regulations many branches of nuns, monks, and priests follow." He smiled once more, but it almost seemed genuine. "I suppose it's a good thing I have enough experience for the both of us then." He nodded his head. "Now go on and lie back. Close your eyes."

It was as if something else had gotten possession of her mind. A side of her that was ignored, that shoved aside the nagging notion that what was happening. What she was doing in that moment, was and would be a regrettable mistake. But mistakes were only that if they occurred. And Agatha's rationale had long since left the moment she felt the vampire's cool hands touch her inner thighs.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and assume that you believe a vampire's favorite spot on a human is the neck." Dracula stated, letting his nails lightly scrape against her bare flesh. "But that is a common misconception."

Agatha bit down on her lower lip, trying to control her uneven breathing. "Then enlighten me." She swallowed, squeezing her eyes shut as his fingers brushed ever so lightly against her entrance. "Where does a beast like you prefer to feed?"

Dracula let out a low chuckle. "The femoral arteries are a rather tasteful source." He explained simply. "They're location is in both legs and travels all the way to the groin. One can even detect a pulse." The vampire smiled, his eyes flickering between Agatha's rising chest and tense facial expression. "And I can assure you that yours is very, very fast."

Before Agatha could utter a reply, both of Dracula's hands caught either side of her legs and held them in place. Suddenly, the vampire's tongue ran across the length of her slit and Agatha saw stars. A strange sound escaped from between her lips, but the Count held fast. His movements were slow, methodical, and the former nun's core throbbed with a fire that she'd never experienced.

"Relax…" Dracula murmured against her. "You are too on edge. Shall we try something different?"

It was a rhetorical question, she knew that. And yet, when the vampire pressed a kiss to her swollen lips before lifting his head back up, Agatha was certainly not prepared for what came next. Her eyes fluttered open, hands gripping the sheets as she finally caught Dracula's stare with her own. Again he smiled, a dark, mischievous grin that the former nun was too lost for words to comment.

"Tell me how this feels."

Agatha bit back a yelp of surprise as she felt the vampire's fingers touch the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her entrance. The bud throbbed as he methodically moved in a circle causing her to squirm. Christ it felt good. It shouldn't feel good. She didn't want it to feel good. But it felt fucking fantastic. The Count chuckled, smirking as the former nun's back arched in pleasure, a low moan escaping from deep within her throat.

"Lost your voice have you, Agatha?" Dracula snorted, increasing the pressure in his strokes. "If I may be so bold, I'd go as far to say that this encounter is our most productive yet. All things considered."

"Shut up." Agatha managed to choke out. "You...I…"

"Hm?" The vampire inquired with false interest. "Are you trying to tell me something, Agatha?" His fingers slid down and, with precision, he slid one digit inside of her. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

The world around her was spinning. He was making her feel ways in which she never thought possible. If she was true to religion, she would be most certain that this man. This creature. This vile being was the Devil in the flesh. But as his finger pumped in and out of her, her wetness slick on him, she wanted more. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. How stupid she felt. How utterly flustered. How absolutely, completely, entirely aroused.

"Are you alright?" Dracula asked, a second finger joining the first. "You look as if a cat has gotten a hold of your tongue."

"Pants off..." And even Agatha was momentarily surprised by her demand. "You...pants…"

"Demanding." The vampire replied, unable to hide the amusement in his tone. "Though I am not opposed to it." He smirked, removing his fingers from Agatha. "You might as well remove the rest of your garments during this intermission."

The woman frowned at him, but took off her blouse and unhooked her bra, now completely nude in front of her supposed enemy. Dracula slipped rather easily from his garments, laying them neatly off to the side as opposed to Agatha's which had just been casted. As he stood before her, as naked as the day he was born, she took in the infamous Count. His form was immaculate. Muscular. Dark hair that sprouted like a thick rug on his chest. As her eyes travelled downward, she finally settled upon his cock. His large length already well erect and most likely eager to have been released from the confines of the man's pants.

"You can touch it if you wish." Dracula said, snapping Agatha from her stupor.

Hesitantly, Agatha reached forward and lightly touched Dracula's shaft. She tried not to look at him, knowing he was watching, as her fingers curled around it. Her eyes flickered over to the head and noticed how it was already beginning to weep a bead of precum. The former nun felt juvenile. Silly. And holding him, examining him like this didn't help any. Letting her hand fall back onto the bed, she finally met the vampire's stare.

"This is wrong." She exhaled as Dracula moved beside her on the bed. "We are wrong."

"Perhaps…" The vampire muttered, sliding closer so their bodies touched. "Maybe it is wrong. Maybe it isn't." He leaned in and kissed Agatha, a hand cupping her face. "But we are here, aren't we?"

"Mm…" Agatha hummed against him, closing her eyes once more as Dracula went to position himself between her legs. "This is all a dream. It feels like a dream."

"I assure you, it isn't that." The vampire said, eyes taking in the sight of the former nun's form twisted in the sheets. "And I would most certainly know. But if you must," and he leaned in close to her ear. "We can always pretend."

When Dracula thrust himself inside of her, Agatha let out a small grunt of pain. It burned. Ached as her body adjusted to his size, her hymen that had been the curtain of her virginity now stripped away. Tears pricked her eyes, but when the vampire's mouth met hers, she soon began to forget about the fading pain. Each thrust, more forceful and vigorous than the last bringing pleasure and ecstasy.

Agatha's nails racked down Dracula's back, but they left no visible marks. Everything around her was a blur as the mattress creaked under them, trying to withstand their motions. It was all building up. The tense. The emotions. The heat. And soon, the former nun began to teeter on the edge.

"Dracula…" She managed to gasp out.

"Just let go, Agatha." The vampire instructed, his own voice rough and astonishingly labored. "Give into the release."

It was as if she had been hit with a bolt of lightning. Every nerve ending in her body was alight as Agatha let out a cry, the tsunami of euphoria finally breaking through the floodgates. She was already trembling, her body coming down from the aftermath when Dracula followed suit, white hot bliss shooting through the vampire. He growled, an animalistic sound as he pressed his face into the nun's neck. But much to the woman's relief, she felt no fangs pierce through her skin.

For a few moments, they lay there, in an odd sort of embrace. Then, without so much as a word, Agatha rolled off to the side planting some space between the two. Already she was beginning to feel the effects of the adrenaline wearing off. The energy she had spent long since past. Perhaps, in a way, it was a good thing. Being too tired to really process it all. Closing her eyes, she refrained from looking at Dracula as if some small part of her feared that, if she did, the figurative roller coaster would begin once more.

"I'd like you to leave now." She mumbled tiredly. "Please."

She half expected to hear some response. A snide comment of some sort. Instead, she heard the other side of the bed creak as if a weight was being lifted. Footsteps met her ears, but she still did not allow herself to look and see what the vampire was up to. Another sound, the door knob turning, and Agatha relaxed. Why Dracula said nothing, she was unsure, but sleep tugged endlessly at her consciousness. He was gone, or so she very much hoped. And that's what truly mattered.

Exhaling softly, she tugged the mess of blankets and sheets over her body. Tomorrow she'd face the reality of tonight's action. But for now, Agatha would sleep. A deep, dreamless sleep where the dreaded vampire could not follow. Where she could focus on nothing. Not on the Foundation. Not on this bloody assignment she'd been coerced into. And certainly not Count Dracula. Her breathing slowed, thoughts growing fuzzy as the strings of reality were snipped away and darkness fell.

* * *

When Agatha's eyes opened the next morning, she found herself alone in bed. For a brief, marvelously ignorant moment, she tried to convince herself that maybe, just maybe it had all been a dream. But when she took in the state of her room-the twisted sheets, her carelessly tossed clothes from the day before, and the unmistakable muscle aches, she knew it all to be true. Swallowing and muttering slurs of curses under her breath, the former nun got out of bed and slipped on a robe. At least for now, she'd have a moment to…

"Aunt Aggie!"

Agatha felt every fiber in her being tense up the moment she opened the door. There, at the dining room table, sat Zoe with what looked like some form of dessert like breakfast. She gave her aunt that same goofy, childish grin she knew so well. Powder sugar covered her lips as she dug her fork into whatever dish she was eating.

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to get up." A familiar voice broke through the silence. "I was considering giving you breakfast in bed. But now that you're up, I suppose you can just take a seat while I get it ready."

Standing proudly in her kitchen as if he owned the place was none other than Count Dracula. He smiled at her, his expression edging on smug as Agatha took all of him in. Dressed in the same attire as the night before, he now also sported a flower printed apron with pink lace that had been a birthday gift to her from a co-worker. She never wore the damn thing and how he came to find it, she didn't nor wanted to know. The vampire held up a spatula and motioned to a pan on the stove.

"Clătite." He explained before she had a moment to ask. "A Romanian form of crepes if you will. These I rolled with strawberry jam-it was all you had in your refrigerator unfortunately." With a mischievous glint in his eye, he held out a plate to her. "Extra whipped cream?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well things certainly got out of hand, didn't they? And now dear Dracula is in her house still during daylight no less? What's that about? We shall see next chapter! Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! I love hearing your thoughts! Stay healthy and safe! -Jen

**Author's Note:**

> Cliff hanger! Next chapter the infamous Dracula and Agatha meet! Very exciting! Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! I am anxious to hear your thoughts! Until next time, stay healthy and safe! -Jen


End file.
